Ein unmoralisches Angebot
by Mantisfera
Summary: Sylar zeigt sich Claire gegenüber von seiner fiesesten Seite.Gewalt/Rape.Übersetzung von"HardBargain-devilishlysas"- COMPLETE!-
1. Vorwort

**Ein unmoralisches Angebot****  
**

**Vorwort:**

Sylar zeigt sich den Petrellis gegenüber von seiner fiesesten Seite, versucht Angela zu zwingen, ihr Schweigen zu brechen. Claire, zwar schnell heilend, aber doch nicht unverwundbar, erträgt all seine sadistischen Spielchen, unterbreitet ihm letztendlich ein ungeheures Angebot, verknüpft mit der Bedingung, ihre gesamte Familie für alle Zeit in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch ein wahrer Sylar lässt nicht mit sich verhandeln! Oder doch?


	2. Disclaimer

Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Story „Hard Bargain" , 7 Chaps von **devilishlysas**, zu finden in meinen Favoriten. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas Übersetztes poste, seid gnädig und gestattet mir hin und wieder sinngemäße Übersetzungen, weil´s einfach besser klingt. Bin noch nicht lange aber sehr intensiver Heroesfan und finde diese Story genial!

**Disclaimer: Figuren, Handlungsorte und alles heroische gehört nicht mir, nur diese Übersetzung hier, mit der ich auch diesmal kein Geld verdiene. **

Story gehört **devilishlysas.**

Pairing: **Sylar/Claire**, Nebencharaktere: Angela, Nathan, Der Haitianer, Noah Bennett

Rating M und das meine ich auch so!!!

Warnung: Rape, Gewalt, sehr grafische Darstellung sexueller Aktivitäten! Don´t like, don´t read!

* * *

**Rating M** (= ab 21 !) nicht vergessen, und daran denken, dass ich nur übersetze, ist (leider) nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen - auch sei hier gesagt, dass weder Devilyshlysas noch ich Gefallen an sexuellen Übergriffen finden, oder etwas in der Art befürworten. Da du immer noch weiter liest, obwohl deutlich gemacht wurde, wohin diese Story führt, schweben wir wohl in den selben Spheren und du weißt, wie die Story gemeint ist. Sorry für die Unterbrechung und viel Vergnügen mit Sas´ wirklich abartig abscheulichem Sylar! -istina-


	3. Erwacht

Endlich einmal war Clair ein tiefer, erholsamer Schlaf vergönnt. Normalerweise waren ihre Träume nicht gerade erfreulich, wie konnten sie das auch sein, nach all dem, was sie in ihrem jungen Leben schon hat sehen, ja ertragen müssen.

Ein seltsames Geräusch weckte sie auf, nichts ungewöhnliches, denn sie war noch nicht an das ganz normale Gurgeln der Rohre oder Klappern der Fensterläden des New Yorker Petrelli- Anwesens gewöhnt.

Es war die richtige Endscheidung gewesen, bei ihrer Großmutter unterzutauchen, und sie war dankbar dafür, dass diese sie überhaupt bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Nicht zuletzt, weil Nathan darauf bestanden hatte.

Ihr Vater Noah hatte schließlich auch zugestimmt, eigentlich hatte er kaum Widerstand geleistet und das quälte Claire. Angela beabsichtigte, sie auf ein anständiges College zu schicken und wollte selbstverständlich alle Kosten übernehmen. Was also sollte Noah dagegen einzuwenden haben. Claire andererseits wollte einfach nur nach Hause, zurück zu ihrer Mutter... sogar zurück zu Lyle, auch wenn ihr Vater dort nicht mehr wohnte. Nicht solange er wieder Teil der Firma war. Angelas Firma.

Ärgerlich boxte sie in ihr Kissen, um es zurecht zu klopfen und drehte sich auf die Seite, versuchte zu ignorieren, dass die feine Seide ihrer hiesigen Bettwäsche sich so sehr von ihrem gewohnten Baumwollbettzeug zu Hause unterschied.

Sie hörte ihn nicht kommen. Natürlich nicht. Wie hätte sie auch?

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde neigte sich die Matratze und schon presste sich jemand hinter ihr fest an ihren Körper.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, wollte schreien, doch es legte sich bereits eine warme Hand auf ihre Lippen, eine unsichtbare Kraft erstickte jeden Laut, der aus ihrer Kehle dringen wollte, während sie mit einem anderen Arm fest umschlossen und ihre Hände fest gegen ihren Leib gepresst wurden.

Plötzlich erkannte sie diesen Geruch. Seinen Geruch... Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber es war nicht zu verleugnen. Er roch schon immer so. Frisch. Nach Kiefern und Minze.

Sie hasste diesen Duft! Er sollte gefälligst abscheulich stinken, Monster durften einfach nicht gut und einladend riechen.

Seine Lippen streiften ihr Ohr und sie erschauerte. Als sein Atem über ihr Gesicht strich, schloss sie ihre Augen, so fest es ihr nur möglich war.

„Hallo Claire."

Sie trat wild aus, versuchte sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien - oder wenigstens genug Krach dabei zu machen, um das ganze Haus aufzuwecken.

Aber es war wie strampeln im Treibsand. Je mehr sie kämpfte umso enger schien seine Umarmung zu werden. Bis er sich schließlich so fest um geschlungen hatte, dass sie nicht mehr zu sagen vermochte, wo sie aufhörte und er begann.

„Shhh! Das reicht", haute er einmal mehr in ihr Ohr, „du kannst mich nicht besiegen."

Er lachte leise, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und richtete sich mit ihr zusammen auf, entriss sie aus der Geborgenheit ihres warmen Bettes. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie hatte es geahnt ... hatte alle gewarnt, wollte aus vollem Hals schreien: "Hab ich es euch nicht gesagt!", aber das würde ihr jetzt weder helfen noch sie beruhigen.

"Hast du mich vermisst, Clair?", raunte er. Seine Zunge stieß heraus und zeichnete die Innenseite ihrer Ohrmuschel nach, sie begann zu zittern und ihr Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen.

Er erwartete keine Antwort. Weder lockerte er seinen Griff noch löste er die unsichtbare Macht, die ihr die Luftröhre zusammen quetschte.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Also konnte nicht einmal ein riesiger Glassplitter in seinem Hinterkopf ihn außer Gefecht setzen! Nicht einmal das Feuer, das ganz Pinehearst zertstört hatte, konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Im Gegenteil, genau dieses Feuer hatte wohl das Glas aus seinem Hirn heraus geschmolzen.

Ein Teil von ihr hatte es gewusst, war sich regelrecht sicher gewesen, dass er immer noch da draußen war und darauf lauerte, sie weiterhin zu quälen.

Just in diesem Moment flog die Tür auf, die plötzlich eintretende Helligkeit lähmte sie kurzzeitig.

Ein Schuss zerriss die Stille der Nacht. Sie duckte sich reflexartig, aber es gab keinen Einschlag und Sylar gab keinerlei Schmerzäußerung von sich.

Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie eine Kugel wenige Zentimeter vor Sylars Stirn schweben sehen. Sie hing einfach so in der Luft. Claire sah hoch in das grimmige Gesicht ihrer Großmutter. Dort stand sie, in einen Bademantel aus Seide gehüllt und eine Pistole im Anschlag.

Claire konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals jemanden so wütend gesehen zu haben, wie ihre Großmutter es in diesem Moment war. Kurzzeitig wurde sie von der Hoffnung durchströmt, Angela würde ihr helfen können.

Nathan erschien unmittelbar nach dem Schuß, selber eine Knarre in der Hand haltend, nur mit Pyjamahose bekleidet. Er stellte sich neben seine Mutter und starrte auf jenes Monster, das sie so problemlos an Ort und stelle hielt.

Sylar lachte höhnisch auf. "Sieh nur Claire, Omi und Bio-Dad sind gekommen um dich vor dem großen bösen Serienmörder zu retten!"

Er schüttelte sie leicht, gab endlich ihren Mund frei, immerhin gab es jetzt keinen Grund mehr, sie ruhig zu halten.

Der Druck auf ihre Luftröhre ließ endlich nach und sie sog ihre Lungen voll mit Sauerstoff. Zwar konnte sie den Schmerz, den die Abwesenheit von Luft in beiden Lungenflügeln verursachte nicht spüren, fühlte sich aber zunehmend aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels benommen.

Seit Sylar sich an ihrem Hirnstamm zu schaffen gemacht hatte, war ihre Körpersensibilität um einiges eingeschränkter als früher, was sie sehr verunsicherte. Immerhin war der zuweilen bis dato empfundene Schmerz das Einzige, was sie noch davon überzeugen konnte, menschlich zu sein.

Claire fing wieder an, sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

"Lass mich los!", fauchte sie, versuchte zu entkommen, aber sein Griff blieb schraubstockartig, er hielt sie fest gegen sich gepresst.

Dann lockerte er seine Umarmung um ihre Taille und hob sie hoch, bis sie vor seiner Brust hing, ihr Kopf mit seinem eine Linie bildete, sein perfektes Schutzschild.

Sie schaffte es in dieser Position ihm gegen sein Knie zu treten, doch schon ließ er ihre Beine Kraft seiner Gedanken fest zusammenschnappen.

"Wie konntest du nur dieses Feuer überstehen, Sylar? Ich habe doch gesehen, wie Claire dein Hirn aufgespießt hat", meldete Angela sich zu Wort, schritt weiter hinein in das Zimmer, die Pistole nach wie vor auf ihr Zielobjekt gerichtet. Nathan folgte ihr, hielt plötzlich sein Handy in der Hand. Sylar hob seine freie Hand und entriss beiden Handy und Waffen, sie flogen an ihm vorbei und zerschellten an der Wand hinter Claire und ihm.

„Offensichtlich reichte das nicht aus."

Claire spürte ihn mit den Schultern zucken und wusste sofort, dass dieses abscheuliche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht stand.

"Das habe ich deiner kostbaren Enkelin zu verdanken." Seine freie Hand strich durch Claires Haar, packte sie und zwang sie durch einen kraftvollen Ruck ihren Kopf nach hinten auf seine Schulter zu legen.

„Lass sie sofort los!", knurrte Nathan und näherte sich langsam. Claire hatte keinen Schimmer, was er vor hatte.

"Du weißt nur zu gut, dass du Claire nicht umbringen kannst, Sylar", Angela säuselte in ihrer gewohnt aalglatten Art. "Lass sie einfach frei. Sie ist doch nur ein junges, unschuldiges Mädchen. Lass sie endlich in Ruhe ihr eigenes Leben leben. Meinst du nicht auch, du hast ihr bereits genug angetan?"

Sylars Griff um Claires Taille verstärkte sich so sehr, dass es bestimmt äußerst schmerzhaft für gewesen wäre, sofern sie noch imstande wäre, Schmerzen überhaupt zu empfinden.

"Unschuldig?" Sie konnte sein höhnisches Grinsen förmlich hören. "Wohl kaum." Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, was sie angewidert zurück zucken ließ.

"Unsere kleine Claire hat etwas fürchterliches getan, nicht wahr. Püppchen?"

Indem er sie an ihren Haaren nach hinten zog, bog er ihren Rücken so weit durch, dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Du vergisst, dass ich diese nützliche Fähigkeit, absolut alles über jedes Objekt, dass ich berühre zu erfahren. Dank dir, Omi. Du hast mich damit gefüttert."

Sein starrender Blick fixierte Angela und Claire konnte sein barbarisches Lächeln sehen. Ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. "Ich muss sie einfach nur anfassen und schon weiß ich Bescheid. Funktioniert selbst bei Menschen. Nun, Claire hier... hm... sie ist mir so nah. Sie bedeutet alles für mich. Schenkt mir Hoffnug. Einst ein zerrüttetes kleines Ding, das mit jedem meiner Versuche sie zu zerstören stärker wurde. Ich weiß genau wie du wirklich bist, Claire. Wunderschön... liebenswert... reif..." Sein Arm, mit dem er sie umklammerte, rutschte immer höher und höher. Ihr stieg die Galle in den Rachen, als seine große Hand schließlich mit wohl dosiertem Druck über ihren Busen glitt.

"Wag es ja nicht!" Sie wollte weg von ihm, doch ihre Beine waren nur schlaffe, nutzlose Anhängsel ihres Körpers - gelähmt durch seine Kraft. "Fass mich nicht an du gestörter Bastard!", fügte sie hinzu, die Tatsache, dass er ihr ins Ohr lachte ignorierend. Seine Augen fixierten Nathan.

„Sag schon, Bio-Dad", ergriff Sylar nun wieder das Wort. Seine Stimme vibrierte in ihren Ohren, sandte Schauer über ihren Rücken. "Wirst du einfach dort stehen bleiben und zusehen, während ich unsere Claire ... zur Frau mache?"

Claire kniff ihre Augen zusammen als Nathans Gesicht zur Maske erstarrte, aber entgegen ihrer Annahme stürmte er nicht vorwärts, versuchte nicht Sylar nieder zu reißen um sie zu befreien. Er sah Sylar einfach nur mit kalter Wut in den Augen an.

"Ach, ich vergaß. Du bist ja gar nicht der starke Bruder", höhnte Sylar. "Peter hätte mich angegriffen, was das hier wesentlich interessanter gemacht hätte. Vielleicht hätte er es sogar geschafft, seine kleine Nichte zu befreien, der starke Bruder. Der einflussreiche Senator Nathan Petrelli allerdings... steht nur da und glotzt."

Sylar griff an. Er stieß Nathan per Telekinese zurück. Nathan prallte mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag gegen die massive Hauswand, etwas in ihm zerbrach laut knackend.

"Ups Senator... Ich fürchte, dein Rückgrat ist gebrochen", bemerkte Sylar und Claire beschimpfte ihn wüst.

"Was willst du, Gabriel?", schnappte Angela, augenscheinlich kurz davor ihre Geduld zu verlieren, ihre Wut nun bedeutend stärker als ihre Angst.

Sylar entriss Claire einige Haare, als seine Hand erneut vorschnellte, er Nathan von der Wand löste und ihn immer und immer wieder hart dagegen schleuderte, bis dessen Beherrschung brach und er seine Schmerzen laut heraus brüllte. Claires Eingeweide gefroren zu Eis.

„Mein Name ist Sylar!" Er sprach sehr leise, aber mit solch einnehmender Stimme, dass sie ihm wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit widmete. „Wer sind meine richtigen Eltern?", fragte er unvermittelt aber sanft, fixierte Angela weiterhin mit diesem durchdringenden Blick.

„Selbst wenn ich es dir verraten würde, du tötest uns trotzdem", antwortete diese.

Sylars Grinsen war teuflisch und Claire spürte etwas hartes an ihrem unteren Rücken, als er sie noch fester an sich presste.

„Sicher tue ich das. Aber... noch habe ich nicht entschieden ... WIE. Entweder du verlässt diese traurige Welt mit dem Bild vor Augen, wie ich deine kleine Enkelin durchficke ... siehst wie sie sich verzweifelt wehrt ... mich anfleht aufzuhören ... während ich ihren Verstand Stück für Stück auseinander nehme...oder...ja, ich weiß! Ihre ...Blessuren verheilen sofort... aber weißt du, gerade DAS macht es ja so interessant! Mir sind praktisch keine Grenzen gesetzt." Angela erbleichte merklich und Claire konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie wieder anfing, am ganzen Körper zu zittern „Wie gesagt, das WIE entscheidet. Wenn du mir sagst, was ich wissen will, könnte sie auch schnell erledigen...nur ein kleines bisschen Schmerz...ein kurzer Schnitt..." Sein teuflisches Grinsen wanderte nun zu ihr, Claire blieb nur eine winzige Sekunde, um aufzuschreien, bevor sie bäuchlings auf die Matratze geschleudert wurde, ihren Kopf seitwärts fixiert, seine Hand auf ihrem unteren Rücken drückte sie hinunter, während er sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine kniete.

Er schob sich über ihren Körper, presste seinen harten Unterleib gegen ihren Po, sie keuchte auf und versuchte ihn nach hinten weg zu stoßen, was ihn allerdings nur noch dichter an ihren Körper brachte und ihm ein genießerisches Aufstöhnen entlockte. „Das ist meine Claire. Kann kaum erwarten, dass ich beginne."

Er gab ihr einen festen Klaps. Ihre Tränen lösten sich, als er seine Hand unter ihr dünnes Top schob um über ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

„Jetzt sag ihm doch, was er wissen will!", krächzte Nathan, dessen Atem rasselnd ging, immer noch an die Wand gepresst. Claire konnte ihre Großmutter nicht sehen und deren hartnäckiges Schweigen entsetzte sie, Sylar schob Zentimeter um Zentimeter ihren Hosenbund nach unten.

„Du vergewaltigst sie sowieso, das ist der wahre Grund, weshalb du hergekommen bist! Dir geht es doch gar nicht um irgendwelche Informationen! Du willst sie demütigen, sie auf die einzig mögliche Art verletzen! Nur weil sie es gewagt hat, dich auszuschalten!", höhnte Angela und Claire unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Ich wusste das. Ich habe davon geträumt", Angelas Stimme klang eiskalt. „Was dachtest du denn, warum ich ausgerechnet jetzt in ihr Zimmer kommen musste? Ich habe es geträumt, vor nicht mal fünf Minuten. Aber sie wird es verkraften. Du schaffst es nicht sie zu brechen, Gabriel."

„Ma, halt endlich die Klappe!", krächzte Nathan, "sag ihm was er wissen will! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du hier in aller Ruhe mit diesem Monster verhandelst!" Claire wünschte, sie könnte sein Gesicht sehen. Er klang so, als würde er gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren. Eigentlich hoffte sie das sogar, denn wenn Sylar sie wirklich vergewaltigen wollte, musste ihr Vater das nicht unbedingt mitansehen...

„Hast du das gehört, Claire?" Sylar packte sie an den Haaren und riss ihren Kopf hoch, zwang sie ihre Großmutter anzusehen, während ihr Rücken schmerzhaft durch gebogen wurde. „Omi möchte es gerne noch einmal sehen." Schock zeichnete sich auf Angelas Gesicht ab, durchbrach förmlich ihre stahlharte Fassade. „Sie hat es zwar schon einmal gesehen, aber...anstatt es dir zu ersparen, hat sie sich dafür entschieden, dich wirklich leiden zu lassen."

Seine freie Hand glitt über ihre Seite nach vorne und fuhr unter ihren Hosenbund. Sie keuchte überrascht auf, als seine warme Hand sich zwischen ihre Beine zwang und sich reibend vor und zurück bewegte.

„Du kranker Scheißkerl!" Claires Arme wurden ebenfalls Kraft seines Willens nach hinten gebogen, während er einen Finger in sie einführte. Sie wand sich, versuchte weg von ihm zu kommen, aber sein Finger glitt etwas tiefer und sie stöhnte entsetzt auf.

„So eng, Claire", hauchte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Seine Augen brannten sich immer noch in Angelas, die gegenüber stehen musste. „Nur feucht ist sie nicht...noch nicht", bemerkte er lächelnd und begann sie mit dem Daumen kreisförmig zu reiben, während er seinen Finger immer wieder heraus und wieder rein gleiten ließ.

Claire keuchte und kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen, versuchte alles zu verdrängen. Das Druckgefühl... der Horror und die Panik, die in ihr brodelten. Die Galle, die ihr mit jedem Stoß seines Fingers in ihren Körper höher stieg, die Blicke ihrer Familie.

„Vielleicht hat Angela ja Recht...und du bist doch unschuldig!" Sylar grinste diabolisch, sie brauchte um das zu wissen sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Sie spürte, wie er gegen Widerstand in ihrem Innersten stieß. Sie zog zischend die Luft ein, als er einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm. „Wie ist das eigentlich, für immer Jungfrau zu bleiben, denn DAS wird ebenfalls heilen, nicht wahr?" Er lachte und Claire glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Um Gottes Willen, jetzt sag es ihm doch!", durchbrach Nathans Brüllen die angespannte Stille. Gleichzeitig öffnete Claire die Augen und sah Angela zusammen zucken, die sie emotionslos ansah.

„Claire", sprach Sylar sie zum ersten mal direkt an, „bitte deine Großmutter darum, mich aufzuhalten." Während er sprach löste er die Hand, mit der er sie festgehalten hatte von ihrem Körper. Claire schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, diesen Triumph würde sie ihm nicht auch noch geben.

Sie konnte sein Grinsen auf der Haut ihres Nackens spüren, als er sie dort küsste. „Ich hab gehofft, dass du das sagst", stöhnte er und presste seine Erektion hart und heiß an ihrem Rücken, von seinen Jeans befreit nur zu deutlich durch ihre dünne Pyjamahose zu spüren. Er stieß seine Hüften nach vorne, drückte sich fest an sie. Claire zuckte zurück, das war nicht ganz die Stelle, an der sie erwartet hatte, ihn zu spüren...das war viel...höher.

Er stieß erneut vor und plötzlich wusste sie, was er vor hatte. Sie konnte Angela nur hilflos ansehen, während er seinen Schwanz langsam aber sich zwischen ihre Pobacken schob.

„Das wird dir wahrscheinlich keinen Spaß machen", raunte Sylar laut genug, dass sein kleines Publikum ihn gut verstehen konnte, „aber mir dafür umso mehr. Und wenn ich damit fertig bin, dich zu benutzen, fangen wir wieder von vorne an...und wieder..und wieder... Ich werde dich auseinander nehmen, bluttend und von Kopf bis Fuß mit mir bedeckt. Du wirst den heutigen Abend niemals vergessen, du wirst nie mehr meinen Geruch und meinen Geschmack los werden... so gründlich kannst du dich gar nicht waschen!"

Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Zwar war sie stark, doch Sylar entzog ihr einfach jegliche Kraft. Sie konnte nichts dafür, immerhin war er das Einzige, was ihr so richtig Angst machte. Wieder ließ er Angela nicht wirklich Zeit zum Antworten, er löste sich etwas von Claire - nur um noch kraftvoller vorwärts stoßen zu können- drang bis zum Anschlag in ihren Leib ein.

Claire schrie auf - fast mehr aufgrund ihrer Überraschung über seinen plötzlichen Griff nach ihren Hüften, als er sie in Position hielt, hoch genug vom Bett angehoben, dass er sie bequem schänden konnte.

Als sie spürte wie etwas warmes, nasses die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel herunterrann, dankte sie einmal mehr der unbezahlbaren Gnade ihres schmmerzfreien Körpers.

Ihr aufsteigendes Schluchzen unterdrückend presste sie ihre Lider zusammen während er weiterhin schonungslos in ihren Körper hämmerte, er hatte weder ihre Haare los gelassen, noch machte er sich die Mühe, sein genüssliches Grunzen zu unterdrücken, während seine Hüften immer und immer wieder gegen ihre schlugen.

Claire brachte es nicht fertig die Augen zu öffnen, in die Gesichter ihrer Familie zu blicken, während Sylar sie unnachgiebig und ohne die geringsten Anzeichen der Anstrengung oder Abschwächung missbrauchte.

Doch dann glitt seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine - er kniff hart zu, sie bäumte sich auf, sträubte sich gegen ihre plötzlich aufflammendes Hitze. Sie riss die Augen auf, traf den Blick ihrer Großmutter, den sie allerdings nicht deuten konnte, Angelas Miene war immer noch absolut unergründlich.

Nathans andererseits... zwar war er kraftlos auf dem Boden zusammen gesunken - nicht fähig sich zu bewegen - aber sein Blick, als Claire zu ihm hinüber sah, war so voller Gram und Wut, dass er Claire fast für Angelas Kaltschnäuzigkeit entschädigte.

Sylars Finger glitten wieder in sie hinein und Claire musste entsetzt fest stellen, dass ihr schmerzfreier Körper zwar seine Stöße ohne Protest ertrug, seine suchenden Finger aber Wellen von...etwas anderem durch ihren Leib jagten.

Es war schlimmer als in ihrem schlimmsten Albtraum!

Eine `simple´ Vergewaltigung hätte sie verkraften können- Zeit heilt alle Wunden- besonders bei ihr, doch der Gedanke, dass er sie durch ihre Missempfindungen dazu zwingen konnte, Gefallen an dem was er ihr antat zu finden, war einfach nur widerlich!

"Hör auf damit... bitte!" Sie konnte die hastig ausgesprochenen Worte nicht mehr zurück nehmen, und erst recht nicht den etwas atemlosen Klang verbergen, denn sofort klatschten seine Hüften härter gegen ihre, sie konnte ihn so tief in sich spüren, dass es zwecklos war, seine Fülle weiterhin zu ignorieren. Besonders als er anfing, die dünne empfindliche Wand zu massieren, die in ihrem Innersten seine Finger von seinem Schwanz separierten.

Wieder rann etwas warmes, nasses aus ihrem Schoß, dieses Mal jedoch aus einem völlig anderen Grund und sie schluchzte laut auf. Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen! Aber als er zusätzlich seinen Daumen unaufhörlich zwischen ihren Beinen kreisen ließ, entfuhr ihr zwischen den Schluchzern ein kehliges Stöhnen, das sie auch nie wieder würde zurück nehmen können.

"Bitte Sylar, BITTE! Tu das nicht..." Panik stieg in ihr hoch, als ihr Unterleib begann, sie zusammen zu ziehen und sie anfing zu zittern, aufgrund ihres verzweifelten Versuchs, dagegen anzukämpfen, tatsächlich aber musste sie sich förmlich dazu zwingen, nicht ihre Hüften gegen seine zu pressen, um diesen wohligen Schauer zu verstärken."Tu mir das nicht an...Bitte!" Sie krallte schluchzend die Nägel ihrer auf dem Rücken festgehaltenen Hand in die weiche Haut seines Bauches, kratzte ihm, als er sie weiter bearbeitete die Haut blutig, riss ihm ein paar Haare aus. Er atmete schwer, zog die Luft in kurzen Zügen ein, untermalt von dem Übelkeit erregenden Geräusch nassen gegeneinander Klatschens ihrer Körper.

"So ist es gut, Püppchen", keuchte er, beugte sich vor, über sie und verstärkte so die Intensität mit der er sich in ihr bewegte, verstärkte ebenso die Bemühungen seiner Finger, bis sie glaubte von Stromstößen durchflutet zu werden. "Komm für uns alle, Claire."

Zwecklos sich zu wehren...seine Finger, die sie unaufhörlich bearbeiteten, selbst der Druck seiner heißen Erektion in ihrem Arsch schien stetig zuzunehmen...

Es war nicht fair, dass sie ihren ersten Orgasmus durch einen Serienmörder -ihrem Vergewaltiger- bekam, doch genau so war es.

Er durchbrach ihre Gegenwehr. So heftig, dass sie sich fest auf die Lippen beißen musste um nicht wieder aufzustöhnen, es kümmerte sie nicht, dass ihre Lippen aufplatzen und bluteten. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Körper krampfartig zuckte, ihr verräterischer Körper sich um seinen steinharten Schwanz zusammen zog, Sylar dazu brachte, noch kräftiger zu stoßen und er letztendlich explosionsartig seinen Gottverdammten Samen in ihr verspritzte.

Er hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, sie schluchzte und zitterte, unfähig die Tränen der Scham, die ihr Schluchzen begleitete, aufzuhalten.

Sylar ließ ihre Haare los und schubste sie zurück auf die Matratze. Sein immer noch halbsteifer Schwanz glitt aus ihr heraus, er drehte sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand herum auf den Rücken, so dass sie gezwungen war, seine halbnackte Brust und weiter unten sein aus der Hose hängendes Gemächt anzustarren.

Sie erbleichte merklich, er war viel größer bestückt, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte und über und über mit Blut und Sperma besudelt.

"Sieh dir an, was für eine Sauerei du veranstaltet hast, Claire", schalt er sie leise und warf Angela einen Blick zu, die immer noch unbeweglich auf ihrem Platz stand, allerdings war ihr ihre Abscheu nun allzu deutlich anzusehen.

Sylar packte Claire wieder an den Haaren und hob ihren Kopf, rutschte an ihr hoch, bis er über ihrer Brust kniete, ihre Arme und Beine mithilfe seiner Kraft gelähmt. Claire erbleichte noch mehr, als er mit seinen längst wieder steifen Schwanz über ihre Lippen strich.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, doch niemand wehrt sich lange gegen Sylar!

Ihr Kopf schoss wieder zurück, er öffnete einfach ihren Mund Kraft seines Willens.

Er schob seine Hüften vorwärts, verharrte vor ihrem Mund während sie angestrengt versuchte, ihre Kiefer zuschnappen zu lassen. Sie beobachtete, wie er über sie hinweg Angela ansah, dieses gräßliche Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

"Wir müssen Claire doch nicht noch mehr erniedrigen, nicht wahr?", fragte er fast schon zärtlich und seine Finger strichen sanft durch ihre goldenen Haare während er sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter tiefer in ihren Mund schob. Sie versuchte verzweifelt ihre Zunge zurück zu ziehen, um ihn nicht damit zu berühren. "Du musst mir einfach nur sagen, was ich wissen will."

Doch Angela schwieg eisern und Sylar lachte unverkennbar erfreut auf. Er rammte seinen Schwanz so tief in ihren Mund, dass er in ihrem Rachen anstieß und sie würgen musste, unfähig zu atmen oder ihm auszuweichen. Ihre Lippen umschlossen seinen Schaft gegen ihren Wilen, sie zog sogar sanft ihre Zähne über seine Haut.

Er hielt ihren Kopf an den Haaren fest und schändete sie erneut. Sein widerlicher Geschmack, der sich in ihrem Mund aubreitete verstärkte ihren Würgereiz mehr noch als seine Stöße in ihrem Rachen.

Sie hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht. Auch nicht freiwillig. Hätte nie gedacht, dass es so abscheulich sein würde, außer vielleicht, man tat es mit jemandem, den man mochte. Jemandem, der einem nicht gewaltsam bis tief in den Rachen stieß. Sie hätte nie geahnt, sich so sicher sein zu können, nie mehr wieder einen Mann auch nur anfassen zu wollen, wie jetzt. Ihre Zunge konnte nicht ausweichen, streifte natürlich - zu ihrem Entsetzen - seine Eichel, was seine Lust nur verstärken konnte.

"So gut, Claire", raunte er über ihr und sie schloss beschämt die Augen. Sie musste wirklich nicht mitansehen, wie viel Vergnügen sie ihm bereitete. "Chearleaderinnen lutschen Schwänze einfach am besten."

Das war das erste Mal, dass er direkt mit ihr so vulgär sprach seit ihre Qual begonnen hatte und das schockierte sie dermaßen, dass die Galle, die ihr schon seit geraumer Zeit im Hals stand noch höher stieg, sie musste stark dagegen ankämpfen nicht zu erbrechen und zwang sich, die Säure herunter zu schlucken. Sylar zischte, als die Kontraktionen ihrers Rachen ihn genau an der richtigen Stelle trafen und er endlich explodierte. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als weiter zu schlucken. Er stieß weiter vor, bis er buchstäblich ausgesaugt war und sie sicher sein konnte, absolut jeden Tropfen von ihm geschluckt zu haben, dann endlich zog er sich zurück.

Ihre Reaktion erfolgte promt, sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und erbrach sich mit nahezu erlösender Heftigkeit.

Sylar kniete immer noch über ihr, doch sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen und so zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, als er sie packte und sich mit ihr herum rollte. Mit einem Wink aus dem Handgelenk flog das besudelte Bettzeug an die gegenüber liegende Wand, wo es zu einem stinkenden Haufen zusammen rutschte.

"Claire. Claire. Claire", tadelte er sie, sanft über ihren Rücken streichelnd als sie sich abmühte, nicht weiter zu kotzen. "Meinen wertvollen Samen einfach so zu verschwenden." Er warf sie zurück und pinnte sie rücklings aufs Bett, seine Hand an ihrer Kehle, während er wieder gleichzeitig sie und Angela angrinste. "Wie Schade, Nathan hat alles verpasst, er hat inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren. Wir werden es später für ihn wiederholen müssen, Liebes", fügte er hämisch grinsend hinzu.

Claire hatte sich bereits ihrem Schicksal ergeben wollen, bevor er sprach, doch seine Worte entfachten die Wut in ihr, sie stürzte sich auf ihn, schlug ihre Nähel in sein Gesicht, so dass drei lange Kratzspuren aufbrachen, die jedoch sofort verheilten.

"Ich bring dich um!", schrie Claire, sich in seinem Griff windend. "Dafür töte ich dich, du Hurensohn!"

"Das Thema hatten wir schon, Claire-Bär", säuselte er und hielt sie fest im Griff, leckte von ihrer Halsseite bis vor zu ihrem Kinn. "Gott, Püppchen, du schmeckst so gut." Diese bescheuerte Betitelung verursachte ihr Gänsehaut, vor allem, weil seine Stimme seine Worte mit gekünstelter Zärtlichkeit füllten.

Er stand mit ihr auf und zwang sie, vor ihm nieder zu knien, ihr Gesicht Angela zugewandt.

Es war nicht nötig, dass er ihr sagte, was er von ihr wollte. Sie schämte sich, doch sie konnte die Worte die unaufhaltsam aus ihr strömten genauso wenig aufhalten, wie ihre Tränen, die wieder liefen. "Angela..." Claires Stimme brach beim Anblick der Qual in Angelas Mimik. "Bitte. Sag es ihm!", flehte Claire, als Sylars Hand wieder anfing an ihr herunter zu wandern. "Noch einmal ertrage ich nicht, dass er..." Sie konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen. Angelas Gesicht verdunkelte sich und eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange herab.

"Es tut mir Leid, Claire." Claire starrte ihre Großmutter ungläubig an. "Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass er damit aufhören wird, wenn ich es ihm sage?", fragte sie zynisch. Claire spürte ihn wieder hart werden und jeglicher Kampfgeist wich aus ihrem Körper. Angela hatte Recht. Er wollte ihr das alles antun. Wenn er gleichzeitig Angela und Nathan verletzen konnte und ein paar Informationen als Sahnehäubchen noch dazu bekam....umso besser.

"Wieso sollte er immer alles kriegen, was er will?", schloss Angela abwiegelnd, aber ihre Stimme brach beim letzen Wort und Claire musste sich abwenden, konnte es nicht ertragen, ihre Großmutter weinen zu sehen.

Sylar schleuderte Claire brutal gegen das hölzerne Kopfende des Bettes. Ihr wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, während ihre zersplitterten Knochen wieder in Position rückten, sah sie, dass er Angela an der Wand hoch schob, seinen Zeigefinger direkt auf ihre Stirn gerichtet. Claire überlegte nicht lange und ergriff die sich ihr bietende Chance, stürmte vorwärts in die Ecke des Zimmers, in die er die Pistole geschleudert hatte. Er drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihr herum, als er ihr die Waffe mit einem Wink seiner Hand entriss, ihr wurde die Kehle zugedrückt und Sylar hob sie hoch, bis ihre Füße den Boden nicht mehr berührten.

Sylar stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen da, mit einer Hand hielt er Claire in der Schwebe, mit der anderen Angela an der Wand. Er winkte leicht und Claire driftete langsam auf ihn zu, er drehte sie herum, bis sie zwischen ihm und Angela hing, Nase an Nase mit ihrer Großmutter.

"Sag deiner Großmutter `Auf Wiedersehen`, Claire", hauchte Sylar ihr ins Ohr und Claire starrte Angela panisch an.

"Schließ die Augen", befahl Angela und Claire gehorchte.


	4. Erniedrigt

_So, weiter geht´s. Ich werde anders cliffen, als Sas, damits flüssiger zu lesen ist. Viel Spaß. Und zum Ende dieses chaps sag ich nur: Muhahaha!!! ggg_

* * *

"Sag deiner Großmutter `Auf Wiedersehen`, Claire", hauchte Sylar ihr ins Ohr und Claire starrte Angela panisch an.

"Schließ die Augen", befahl Angela und Claire gehorchte.

"Nein!" Sylar schnippte mit den Fingern und Claires Augen wurden aufgerissen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Mördern und Vergewaltigern hatte Sylar vollste Kontrolle über sein Opfer, was alles umso schlimmer machte. Denn so war sie gezwungen, das Blut ihrer Großmutter aus dem sich bildenden Schnitt auf ihrer Stirn anzustarren. Angela versuchte sich um Claires Willen zusammenzureißen, doch als Claires Gesicht mit ihrem Blut bespritzt wurde, fing sie an zu schreien.

Bis ihr Schreien abrupt endete und Angelas Augen weit aufgerissen, starr und voller Todesangst erloschen.

Claire zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihr nackter Rumpf von Angelas Blut besprenkelt.

Sylar war längst nicht fertig, er schleuderte Claire zu Boden und ließ Angelas Leiche mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag fallen. Claire versuchte weg zu kriechen, wollte zwischen sich und dem freigelegten Gehirn ihrer Großmutter Abstand bringen. Sylar packte sie um die Taille und zog sie mühelos auf seinen Schoß, nahm ihre Hand und zwang sie ihre Hand auszustrecken.

"Nicht", keuchte Claire, als er ihre Finger in Richtung Angelas Gehirn zog. "NEIN!", schrie sie verzweifelt, doch ihre Fingerspitzen berührten bereits das glibberige Gewebe. Sie würgte trocken, es gab rein gar nichts mehr, was sie auskotzen könnte. Sie saß einfach auf seinem Schoß und weinte, erstarrte, als er ihre ganze Hand über die graue Hirnmasse ihrer Großmutter schob und sie dabei mit glitschigem Blut benetzte.

"Faszinierend, nicht wahr, Claire?", raunte Sylar in ihr Ohr während er seinen eigenen Finger auf der Suche nach der Fähigkeit ins Gewebe bohrte. "Kein Vergleich zu deinem natürlich. Deins war einzigartig. Besonders!" Er gab ihr einen fast zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. "Alle Antworten. Dort drin", fuhr er fort, die Worte wiederholend, die er schon damas bei ihr benutzt hatte. Zurück an diesen Tag in Costa Verde versetzt, ließ sie sich von seiner sanften Stimme einlullen, sie hörte sogar auf zu zittern. Sie hatte dieses Erlebnis überwunden, oder aber der Schock und Schmerz saß so tief, dass sie ihn nicht mehr spüren konnte.

"Mir fehlen immer noch ein paar Antworten auf meine Fragen. Einnerst du dich?"

Sofort tauchten seine Worte in ihrem Kopf auf. _Warum existiert das Böse? Wie viele Engel können auf einer Nadelspitze tanzen? Wie erhält man ewige Liebe?_

"Ich denke, das mit der ewigen Liebe habe ich heraus gefunden", riss er sie aus ihrer Erinnerung und nahm sie am Handgelenk. "Man erzwingt sie sich." Claire lief es bei diesem Horrorgedanken eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Sie wandte sich ab, sobald er es ihr gestattete, ihren Kopf zu drehen. Er führte ihre Hand zu dem Teil in Angelas Kopf, indem sich ihre Fähigkeit verbarg. Er brauchte nicht lange um sie sich anzueignen. "Genau hier", lächelte er und bohrte seinen Finger noch ein Stück tiefer, hielt die Luft an, erschauerte kaum merklich und stieß geräuschvoll die Luft wieder heraus.

"Fertig", berichtete er sehr zufrieden mit seiner Leistung.

Seine Hände widmeten sich wieder Claire und zogen weitere Blutspuren über ihre Haut und in ihr Haar, als er versonnen mit einer Strähne spielte. Sie war zu benommen, zu sehr unter Schock, brachte es icht fertig sich zu wehren, saß einfach da und ließ ihn gewähren, während sie fassungslos in Angelas Schädel starrte.

Sie wehrte sich nicht als er sie auf die Arme nahm und zurück auf das Bett legte, nachdem er sich mit einem kurzen Blick versichert hatte, dass Nathan immer noch bewusstlos war. Der Glückliche.

"Schätze wir müssen uns die Zeit allein vertreiben, bis er aufwacht."

Er presste seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen, sie war zu überrumpelt, um sie zu schließen, als sie begriff, was er tat, war es zu spät. Ihre Kiefer gehorchten ihr wieder einmal nicht und seine Zunge erkundete bereits ihren Mund. Er saugte abwechselndend an ihren Lippen, nahm ihre Brustwarze zwischen seine Finger und reizte sie, bis sie sich aufrichteten. Wieder lag sie einfach nur da. Was hätte sie schon tun können?

Sie spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Oberschenkel, sie vermutete, dass er sich irgendeine Art Potenz-Fähigkeit beschaffet hatte. Oder Pillen schluckte, denn es kam ihr ziemlich unnatürlich vor, eine Erektion so lange aufrechterhalten zu können, wie er. Nicht, dass sie Ahnung davon hatte, aber man hört so einiges im Mädchenklo.

Er liebkoste ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand, hielt ständigen Augenkontakt, schob schließlich seine Hand unter ihren Hintern und hob ihr Bein an.

Zu spüren, wie er sich unaufhaltsam zwischen ihre Beine drängte ließ einen verbliebenen Rest Gegenwehr in ihr aufflammen und sie verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Er lähmte sie unmittelbar. Natürlich stachelte ihn ihre Wut nur noch mehr an, diesmal drang er fast vorsichtig in sie ein, so sanft, dass sie jeden Zentimeter seiner Erektion deutlich spüren konnte. Sie fühlte den hauchdünnen Widerstand in sich reißen - keine Schmerzen. Nur das Gefühl völlig ausgefüllt zu sein, während er sich immer tiefer in sie hinein schob.

Wunderbar. Sie verlor also ihre Unschuld an einen Triebtäter. Ein Monster.... an...ihn. Sylar. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Schluchzen.

"Es wäre leichter zu ertragen, wenn es weh tun würde, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er und drückte hauchzarte Küsse auf ihre Mundwinkel, leckte Tränen von ihren Wangen, die sie nicht einmal registriert hatte. "Du wirst nie verstehen, wie besonders du für mich bist, Claire." Er schob sich weiter vor und zurück in ihr, absolut beherrscht, sodass er sich, als sie wieder Hitze in sich aufsteigen spürte genüsslich an ihrer Scham weiden konnte.

"Da wir diesmal unter uns sind, werde ich mich wie ein Gentleman benehmen. So wie jetzt." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. "Aber, wenn Nathan zu sich kommt, wirst du dich heiser schreien. Deine hübsche kleine Möse wird nur so tropfen vor Lust."

Wieder schon er seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper um sie zu stimmulieren. Sie schrak zusammen, als er in ihr einen Punkt traf, von dem sie bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte. Seine Hand schob sich unter ihren Hintern und zog sie an sich heran, so dass er in diesem besseren Winkel tiefer in sie hinein stoßen konnte. Ihre Hitze wandete sich in eine Feuersbrunst, sie krallte ihre Finger ins Laken. Diesmal würde sie ihm keine Show bieten!

Aber seine Finger bewegten sich äußerst geschickt und seine Stöße trafen genau diesen verdammten Punkt. Sie erbebte, als er sein Tempo beschleunigte. Es dauerte nicht lange und....

Gott! Das war keinesfalls vergleich mit dem ersten Organsmus, den er ihr aufgezwungen hatte. Ihr Kopf schlug nach hinten, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, sie bäumte sich soweit auf, dass sie seine Brust berührte. Er hatte noch nicht genug, ließ sie ihren Höhepunkt auskosten, während er wie besessen in sie hämmerte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie übel zurichtete, seine Vehemenz musste einfach Schaden anrichten.

Klar war auch, dass sie einfach nur daliegen und ihn sich austoben lassen konnte, gelähmt vor Scham und Ekel vor sich selbst, in seine Augen blickend, die sich verdrehten, als er erbebend abspritze.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Art Einschlag und Sylar brach einfach über ihr zusammen. Seine Gewicht raubte ihr den Atem, sein Schwanz pumte noch weiter, obwohl schon ein dickes Rinnsal seines Blutes über seine Brust rann.

Claire versuchte zu erkennen, was hinter ihm war, erblickte Nathan, der dort flog. Bzw über dem Bett schwebte, ein Messer in der Hand, dessen Klinge in Sylars Hinterkopf steckte.

Nathan schien schockiert über seine eigene Tat, verlor die Konzentration und fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufprall zu Boden, blieb regungslos liegen.

Claire lag immer noch da, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

"Claire?" Nathans Stimme klang fürchterlich, aber immerhin war er am Leben.

"Ich krieg ihn nicht runter von mir", antwortete sie beschämt nach einer peinlichen Stille. "Er ist noch in ..." Sie musste nicht weiter reden, er wusste auch so, was sie meinte.

"Ist er tot?", fragte Nathan mit eisiger Stimme.

"Nein", antwortete sie bestimmt und versuchte ihre zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während sie sich von seinem Gewicht befreite. "Nur betäubt."

"Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Claire. Ich spüre hüftabwärts rein gar nichts mehr."

Claire nickte, nahm diese Schreckensmeldung stillschweigend zur Kenntnis, während sie so unter Sylar lag, dessen Schwanz langsam in ihr schrumpfte und sein Samen vermischt mit ihrer Schande aus ihrem Körper tropfte.

Mit immenser Kraftanstrengung schaffte sie es sich unter ihm heraus zu winden, schob ihn an seinen Schultern nach unten, bis sie sich befreit von seiner Last aufrichten konnte.

Misstrauisch betrachtete sie den Griff des Messers, wollte sich versichern, dass die Klinge immer noch an Ort und Stelle steckte, genau in diesem speziellen Bereich seines Schädels.

So lange es niemand heraus zog oder es sich auf mysteriöse Weise wieder einmal selbst entfernte, war er in diesem Zustand keine Gefahr. Vorerst.

"Ma´ ist tot", berichtete Nathan mit so rauer Stimme, dass Claire nicht deuten konnte, was diese Tatsache in seinem Inneren auslöste. Dazu kannte sie ihn einfach noch nicht gut genung.

"Ich weiß." Claire kauerte sich auf den Boden neben ihn.

"Du blutest", sagte Nathan und versuchte dabei nicht allzu schwach zu klingen.

"Das ist nicht meins."

"Seins?", fragte Natahn angewidert.

"Angelas", hauchte Claire. "Er zwang mich zuzusehen. Zwang mich..." Sie konnte nicht fortfahren, starrte einfach nur ihre blutigen Hände an. "Das ist von ihrem Hirn!", schrie sie unvermittelt aus, halb geschockt, halb verzweifelt.

"Claire! Sieh mich an!", befahl Nathan. "Claire!", schrie er sie an. Endlich wandten sich ihre schmerzerfüllten Augen ihm zu. "Du stehst unter Schock! Verlier jetzt nicht deinen Verstand, hörst du! Noch nicht! Ich brauche dich!" Er fixierte sie weiterhin mit strengem Blick. "Du bist die ganze Zeit so stark gewesen! Bleib es noch ein bisschen länger. Für mich!"

Clare nickte.

"Ruf einen Krankenwagen!", befahl Nathan. "Und Peter. Ruf ihn an, Claire. Er erledigt alles." Claire nickte.

"Wo ist dein Handy, Claire? Auf der Kommode?" Claire nickte wieder und erhob sich so mühsam, als müsste sie die ganze Welt auf den Schultern tragen. Sie tastete nach ihrem Handy, fand es und drückte die Kurzwahltaste. Nach dem fünften Klingeln begann sie in Panik zu geraten. Sie brauchte Peter. Dringend! Sie selbst konnte sich unmöglich alleine um .. das hier kümmern.

"Hallo?"

Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Zunächst unfähig zu sprechen, öffnete sich ihr Mund ein paar Mal, ohne dass sie einen einzigen Ton von sich gab.

Nathan erlöste sie. "Peter!", rief er aus seiner Position am Boden. "Peter, Sylar hat uns angegriffen, ich bin schwer verletzt und kann Claire nicht helfen. Wir brauchen dich!"

"Nathan...Claire?" Peters Stimme zitterte am anderen Ende der Leitung und Claire begann zu weinen. "Ich komme!", versprach er und die Leitung war tot.

Minuten später schlugen unten die Eingangstüren krachend an die Wand und schwere Schritte kamen die Treppe hoch. Claire starrte wortlos vor sich hin, als Peter vom sich ihm bietenden Anblick geschockt zurück prallte. Claire bemerkte beiläufig, dass er seinen Sanitätskoffer dabei hatte.

"Oh. Mein. Gott." Sein Sanitäterinstinkt trieb ihn zuerst zu der am schwersten verletzten Person -Angela- doch er wusste sofort, dass sie nicht mehr zu retten war. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment fest die Augen und wandte sich dann Nathan zu.

"Nein, zuerst Claire!" Natahn schob ihn mit kraftlosen Armen von sich. Peters Blick wanderte an Claire hoch und runter, er registrierte das viele Blut, ihre Nacktheit, Sylars Nacktheit und sein Blick gefror zu Eis.

"Wer hat ihn getötet?"

"Ich", krächzte Nathan, seine Stimme schwächer denn je. "Bin hoch geflogen und hab das Messer in seinen verdammten Schädel gerammt."

"Er ist nicht tot", verbesserte Claire. "Noch nicht." Peters Blick traf ihren und sie musste sich abwenden, nicht fähig seinem Blick stand zu halten.

"Okay. Um ihn kümmern wir uns später." Peter schaltete um auf Abreitsmodus und Claire bewunderte ihn für seine professionelle Konzentration, hatte sie ihn bisher nie bei der Arbeit als Sanitäter oder Pfleger beobachten können. Sie beobachtete ihn, während er Nathans Rücken mit versteinerter Miene untersuchte. Sie betrachtete wütend ihre blutigen Hände. Nach allem, was dieses Monster ihr angetan hatte, trug sie nicht einen einzigen Kratzer davon. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Oh mein Gott!"

"Claire?" Nathan versuchte sie anzusehen. "Bist du okay?"

"Mein Blut!" Claire kletterte quer durch den Raum und durchsuchte Peters Koffer nach Spritzen und Nadeln. "Mein Blut kann ihnen helfen...allen beiden!"

"Claire, Ma´ ist tot", versicherte Peter ihr sanft.

"Das spielt keine Rolle...es ist nicht lange her... sie ist noch nicht lange tot... Ich bin auch schon gestorben...Meinem Vater wurde in den Kopf geschossen und mein Blut brachte ihn zurück! Bitte!" Sie streckte Peter ihren Arm hin, der nahm schnell die Spritze und steckte wortlos die Nadel in ihre Vene.

"Wie viel werden wir brauchen?", fragte sie, die sich füllende Spritze beobachtend.

"Das sollte genügen", antwortete Peter und zog die Nadel heraus. "Adam heilte Nathans Verbrennungen mit weit weniger als der Hälfte von dem hier."

Claire ergriff Nathans Hand, als Peter die Nadel in seinen Arm schob und langsam das Blut spritze. Sie betete. Sie betete viel stärker, als vorhin, während Sylar sie missbraucht hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Nathans Zehen bewegten sich. Wenige Minuten später konnte er sich aufrichten. Hinsetzen. Auf seinen Füßen stehen.

"Claire...ich..." stammelte er, die unglaubliche Erleichterung, Rührung in seinem Gesicht ließ Claire erschauern. Nathan verschwand im Bad und breitete schließlich ihren Bademantel über sie, während Peter mit einer frischen Spritze mehr Blut von ihr abzapfte.

Claire schlüpfte in den Mantel während Peter hinüber zu seiner Mutter hastete.

"Du musst ihre Schädeldecke wieder aufsetzen", erklärte Claire. Peter hob den blutigen Schädelknochen mit zittrigen Händen auf und setze den Skalp seiner Mutter auf, bevor er Claires Blut in Angelas Arm spritze.

Claire spürte Nathan über sich, hatte das Gefühl, er wolle sie umarmen, berühren...irgendsowas.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und schüttelte leise den Kopf, zg den Mantel noch enger um sich, als würde er den Zustand ihrer Seele verbergen können. Noch konnte sie das alles verdrängen. Aber sie fürchtete, wenn man sie berühren würde, müsste sie explodieren, oder sich in Tränen auflösen und beides war jetzt nicht wirklich hilfreich.

"Was stimmt nicht? Wieso funktioniert das nicht?", fragte Nathan und trat dichter an seine Mutter heran.

Peter schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er Angelas in seinen Händen hielt. Claire konnte sehen, wie er förmlich versuchte den Schädel mit Willenskraft zu heilen.

"Vielleicht ist der Schaden doch zu groß. Oder schon zu lange her." Er senkte betrübt den Kopf.

"Warte!" Nathan kam noch näher. "Peter, sieh nur!" Er legte Peter die Hand auf die Schulter und die Drei sahen fasziniert und erleichtert zu, wie sich der tiefe Schnitt langsam aber sicher zu schließen begann.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete Angela ihre Augen und sog ihre Lungen voll mit frischer Luft...nur um sie mühsam wieder raus zu husten. _Tote Lungen vertragen frischen Sauerstoff nicht besonders gut_, erinnerte sich Claire.

"Mom?"

Peter drückte sie fest an sich, als Angela in Panik geriet.

"Sylar!", rief sie entsetzt aus und begann sich zu wehren.

"Er ist tot, Ma´. Du bist in Sicherheit", Nathan zog sie an der Hand aus Peters Armen und drückte sie nun selbst fest an sich.

"Claire!" Angela wirbelte herum und entdeckte Sylar, nackt und mit einem Dolch im Hinterkopf auf dem Bett. Ihre Augen fanden Claire, die noch am Boden kauerte.

Claire wusste, welchen Anblick sie bot, wie sie so da saß, den Mantel fest um sich geschlossen, die Knie angewinkelt, das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt, ihre Arme um die Beine geschlungen.

Angela wollte mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu stürzen, doch als Claire zurück schreckte, blieb sie so abrupt stehen, als hätte man sie mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen.

"Ich will nur nicht angefasst werden...Für eine Weile...", stotterte Claire, zwang sich auf die Füße und starrte Sylars Stirn an.

"Dein Blut hat mich geheilt?", fragte Angela, nachdem sie die Spritzen und Nadeln entdeckt hatte, Nathan schlang ihr einen Arm um die Taille, sie sah so zerbrechlich aus in diesem Moment.

"Ja", antwortete Claire ohne die Augen von Sylar abzuwenden, sie setzte sich in Bewegung, hob seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch und betrachtete angeekelt sein Gesicht.

"Peter", ergriff Angela wieder das Wort. "Wir müssen ihn enthaupten, seine Leiche zerstückeln und dann verbrennen...wir müssen unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass er nicht wieder heilt!"

"Nein", sagte Claire leise. Es wurde totenstill.

"Zuerst wird er dafür büßen." Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme kaum, so voller Haß.

"Claire", sagte Peter und näherte sich ihr zögernd, unschlüssig, was er tun könnte, ohne sie zu berühren. "Das willst du nicht wirklich. So bist du nicht", sagte er sanft.

Claire drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum. "Du warst nicht dabei. Du hast keine Ahnung, was er mir angetan hat!" Sie fühlte ihre Augen brennen, aber diesmal flossen keine Tränen. Sie war fast stolz auf sich.

"Aber ich war dabei. Claire", begann Nathan. "Ich selbst würde alles mit ihm machen, was du willst, bis er nicht mehr ist als ein matschiger Haufen Fleisch. Aber jetzt ist er quasi tot. Gelähmt immerhin... Wenn wir ihn aufwecken, riskieren wir, dass er frei kommt." Claire traf seinen Blick. "Wenn er DANN zurück kommt. Zu dir..."

Claire erbebte und wandte sich ab, betrachtete kurz den Mann, der sie für immer in ihren Albträumen besuchen wird, nahm wieder eine Hand voll seiner Haare und hob seinen Kopf von der Matratze, drehte sein Gesicht den anderen zu. Angela schnappte hörbar nach Luft, Peter sah plötzlich aus, als müsse er sich übergeben und Nathans Miene wurde zu Stein.

"Dieser Bastard starb grinsend, während er mich durchgefickt hat!", fauchte Claire. Es kümmerte sie nicht, wie entsetzt die anderen über ihre Wortwahl waren.

Nathan setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Angela brachte ihn mit einer sanften Berührung zum Schweigen.

"Ich bestelle Den Haitianer her zu uns."

"Aber erzähl Dad nicht, was er getan hat", antwortete Clare und ließ Sylars Kopf zurück auf das Bett plumpsen.

"Ich muss, Claire. Er wird bestimmt dabei sein wollen", entgegnete Angela und verschwand, um ihren Anruf zu machen.

* * *

_Also ein Review ist doch drin, oder?-chr-istina_


	5. Hoffnungslos

_(A/N: Den französischen Akkzent des Haitianers bitte denken ;-) Das hat mich bei Fleur schon genervt...  
_

* * *

"Ich muss duschen", durchbrach Claire die seit einigen Minuten herrschende, unangenehme Stille.

Peter nickte und verschwand im Badezimmer. Sie folgte ihm mit den Augen und sah zu, wie er die Spiegel mit Handtüchern abdeckte. Sie wollte lächeln, brachte aber keins zustande, wohl wissend, dass es ihn nicht stören würde.

Es war ein wenig befremdlich, dass er sie derart verstand doch diese Art der minimalsten Kommunikation tat ihr Moment richtig gut.

"Wir kümmern uns um ihn", bot Nathan an.

"Und verbrennen die Laken", fügte Peter sanft hinzu, nachdem er wieder aus dem Bad auftauchte. Claire nickte wieder und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei ins Bad und schloss die Tür.

Es kostete sie Überwindung den Mantel zu öffnen und ihn abzustreifen, bevor sie in die Dusche steigen konnte. Sie sah kurz zu den abgedeckten Spiegeln und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hätte niemals ihren Anblick ertragen können.

Sie verbot sich nach unten zu sehen, starrte statt dessen stur geradeaus an die hintere Duschwand und stellte das heiße Wasser an. Sie ließ es einfach an sich herab prasseln, stand regungslos da.

Irgendwann sah sie doch nach unten und alles was sie sehen konnte, war Blut, dass in den Abfluss rann.

Ihre Knie gaben nach.

Sie bemerkte erst, dass sie lauthals schluchzte, als Angela die Tür aufriss und herein stürmte, Claire zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass ihr lautes Weinen im Zimmer nebenan deutlich zu hören war.

Angela trug immer noch ihr blutgetränktes Nachthemd, doch das kümmerte sie nicht, als sie die Glastür auf schob und zu Claire in die Dusche trat.

Claire hatte keine Kraft sich gegen Angelas Arme, die sich behutsam um ihren Körper schlossen zu wehren. Angela quälte sie nicht mit platten Floskeln, es würde bald alles wieder gut werden, sie hielt sie einfach nur fest, streichelte ihr über die Haare, während das Wasser auf ihre Köpfe prasselte.

Claire hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so kauerten, irgenwann versiegten ihre Tränen und ihr Schluchzen ebbte ab. Angela zog sie mit sich auf die Füße und Claire ließ sie gewähren.

"Das ist der Schock, Claire", sagte Angela mit sanfter Stimme. "Es wird vorrüber gehen und du wirst wieder klar denken können. Und dann kannst du sagen, was du brauchst."

Claire nickte, spürte nichts, außer Angelas Finger, die Shampoo in ihre Haare einmassierte. Sie legte den Kopf zurück, ließ sie ihre Haare ausspülen. Dann wiederholte sie die Prozedur mit Spülung und kämmte Claires Haar mit den Fingern durch, bevor sie auch das wieder ausspülten.

Angela reichte Claire einen Schwamm, der nach teurer Seife duftete.

"Wasch dich, Claire", sagte sie sanft aber bestimmend und Claire griff nach dem Schwamm, schrubbte ihre Haut mit der rauen Seite. Nach einer Weile hielt Angela ihre Hände fest, Claire starrte zuerst entsetzt auf den blutigen Schwamm, dann auf ihre heilende Haut. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie _so_ fest geschrubbt hatte.

"Mir ist, als müsse ich mir die Haut weg waschen", keuchte Claire und ließ angeekelt den blutigen Schwamm fallen. Angela strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Nur zu, Liebes." Sie drehte das Thermostat höher und stieg aus der Dusche.

Claire sah auf die Temperaturanzeige. Das Wasser kochte praktisch.

Angela wartete geduldig, bis Claire mit leuchtend pinkfarbener Haut heraus kam. Kaum war sie in ein Badetuch gewickelt, hatte ihre Haut die Verbrühungen geheilt und sah wieder gewohnt rosig aus.

"Danke", schaffte Claire zu sagen, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, wie sie zu ihrer Großmutter stehen sollte, nachdem die ihr flehendliches Bitten, sie möge Sylar sagen, was er wissen will, damit er aufhört, eiskalt abgeschlagen hatte.

Zugegeben, sie verstand, dass Sylar sowieso weiter gemacht hätte, und auch Claire gönnte ihm nicht den Triumpf, immer ALLES zu bekommen, was er wollte. Ihm diese eine Antwort, die er so sehr begehrte zu verweigern, war das einzig logische gewesen, doch Claire konnte nicht vergessen, wie sehr es sie verletzt hatte, die kalten Worte ihrer Großmutter zu hören.

"Dein Vater und Der Haitianer werden gleich hier sein, wir sind schon ziemlich lange hier drin", erinnerte Angela sie, während sie ihr Haar frottierte. Angela behandelte sie wenigstens nicht wie eine Porzellanpuppe und Claire war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

Sie verließen das dampfende Bad, Angela dirigierte sie heraus aus dem Schlafzimmer hinein in ihr eigenes und platzierte sie auf dem Ottomanen.

Angela verschwand und kam gleich darauf zurück mit ein paar Sachen aus Claires Kleiderschrank: Ein paar bequemen Jeans, einem weiten Strickpulli mit V-Ausschnitt und Flip-Flops. Nicht die Art Kleidung, die sie sonst für Claire zurecht legte. Wieder war Claire dankbar darüber, dass sie zu wissen schien, was Claire brauchte, und was nicht.

Nachdem sie angezogen und von Angela mit einer heißen tasse Kaffe versorgt war, fühlte Claire sich fast schon wieder menschlich.

Fast.

Vor einigen Minuten hatten sie die Eingangstür aufgehen gehört, doch weder war Claire hinunter gegangen, noch jemand hoch gekommen.

Schweren Herzens und mit langsamen Schritten folgte sie Angela die Treppen hinunter. Alle Gesichter wandten sich ihr zu, als sie die Küche betraten und Claire sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

"Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert." Obwohl sie leise sprach, war sie sich sicher, dass ihr alle aufmerksam zuhörten. Sie spürte ihren Vater sich nähern, seine große Gestalt nun scheinbar nur noch so klein, wie ihre eigene. Er kniete sich vor sie, verharrte...wagte nicht, sie zu brühren. Also wusste er es.

"Claire, es t..."

"Nicht!", schnappte sie. "Du trägst keine Schuld! Niemand tut das, außer ihm! Ich will nicht darüber reden! Ich will nur dieses beschissene Grinsen von seinem verdammten Gesicht wischen!"

Dem war offenbar nichts hinzuzufügen.

"Er ist in der Garage", sagte Nathan mit belegter Stimme.

Claire erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg dahin, zwag war ihr speiübel, doch die sich in ihr ballende Wut hielt ihre Füße in Bewegung.

Sylar hatte sie vergewaltigt... sie benutzt... gedemütigt... vor den Augen ihrer Familie und das die ganze Zeit mit diesem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Er hatte Angela getötet, Nathan in zwei Hälften zerbrochen. Er würde dafür büßen.

Sie zögerte kaum merklich bevor sie die Tür aufstieß und gefolgt von allen in die Garage trat. Peter schloß die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.

Claire richtete ihren Blick zum ersten Mal auf Den Haitianer, der sie äußerst konzentriert betrachtete.

"Können Sie ihn ruhig halten?"

Der Haitianer sah zu Sylar, dann zu Noah, schließich zurück zu ihr. "Ich hoffe es." Das war nicht ganz die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte...

"Er ist sehr mächtig. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass ich ihn nur für kurze Zeit schwächen kann. Du musst schnell machen. Wir dürfen ihn auf keinen Fall entkommen lassen."

Claire nickte, dessen war sie sich nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst.

"Dad", begann sie.

"Ja", antworteten beide, Nathan und Noah und sahen einander gleichgültig an.

"Wer auch immer. Jemand muss es aus seinem Kopf ziehen. Ich will nicht diejenige sein, die ihn zurück bringt..."

Noah trat vor, Claire konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er es genießen würde, Sylar weh zu tun nachdem was er mit seiner Claire angestellt hatte. Die Klinge glitt heraus und ihr Vater trat einen Schritt zurück, das Messer in der Hand behaltend.

Sylar schlug die Augen auf, sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein und hustete ein paarmal, sah alle der Reihe nach an, bis sein Blick schließlich auf Claire haftete. Dann grinste er. Dieser miese Bastard grinste tatsächlich.

"Weckst mich für die zweite Runde, Püppchen?"

Diese Unverschämtheit traf sie wie einen Faustschlag und sie wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, konnte den Schock über seine Worte kaum verbergen. Ihr Vater antwortete prompt, sein Schlag kam so schnell, dass Claire ihn fast nicht gesehen hätte, er verpasste Sylar einen Linkshaken, so fest, dass der in seinem Stuhl zurück geworfen wurde und sich eine fiese Platzwunde über Wange und Nase zog.

Er drehte sich wieder um und fixierte Claire mit diesem durchdringenden Blick.

"Oh, entschuldige. Mein Fehler. Ich meinte natürlich, _vierte_ Runde..." Claire zuckte erneut zurück, Angela hielt sie an den Amen fest. Vielleicht war das alles doch keine so gute Idee...aber...die Geräusche, die die Fäuste ihres Vaters in Sylars Gesicht machten, klangen wundervoll...

Nathan gesellte sich dazu und sie schlugen gemeinsam wieder und wieder in sein Gesicht, Claire sah einfach zu, wie sie ihm beide die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügelten.

Als er ausreichend demoliert aussah, hörten sie auf und traten zurück. Sylar grinste nachdem er ein paar Zähne ausgespuckt hatte, deren Lücken sich sofort mit neuen füllten.

"Mich umzubringen wird dir nicht die Erinnerung nehmen. Ich hörte, Mädchen vergessen niemals ihr erstes Mal. Und ich hatte dich _auf jede Art_ zum ersten Mal", raunte er mit anzüglichem Grinsen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater herum, schaffte es, unerschrocken seinem Blick stand zu halten.

"Sie war so gut, Daddy. So eng! Du würdest nicht glauben, wie eng..."

"Du beschissener Hurensohn!", brüllte Noah, verlor die Beherrschung und hob den Dolch.

"NEIN!", schrie Claire und stellte sich dazwischen, nahm ihrem Vater das Messer aus der Hand.

"WENN hier jemand dieses Stück Scheiße tötet, dann ICH!"

"Sie hat gestöhnt für mich, Noah, wie nur Huren stöhen", fuhr Sylar fort und schenkte Noah ein anerkennendes Lächeln. Angela legte ihre freie Hand auf Noahs Schultern und er trat einen halben Schritt zurück. Also wandte Sylar sich Nathan zu.

"Oh, wie ich sehe ist Bio-Dad wieder wach...oder...nein, warte... Du hat geschauspielert? Als wärst du bewusstlos, nicht wahr? Weißt du, ich verstehe dich nur zu gut. Wenn ich du wäre, wüde ich mein Leben auch nicht für diese Wohwagengesocksbrut riskieren. Du solltest mir dankbar sein. Ich habe mich für dich gut um deine erbschleichende Bio-Hure gekümmert."

Nathans Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, als er versuchte seine Wut zu zügeln, er wippte nervös vor und zurück auf den Fußballen.

Bei Claire klappte das Zügeln nicht so gut, sie schlug Sylar mitten ins Gesicht und hörte seltsam befriedigt seine Nase brechen. Er spuckte eine Ladung Blut zu Boden und lachte.

"Wie sagt man noch, was sich liebt, das neckt sich." Er bohrte seinen Blick in Claires Augen, bis tief in ihre Seele hinein und sie bekam wieder heftiges Verlangen danach, sich zu übergeben.

"Was du auch immer du jetzt mit mir machst, Claire. Ich sterbe als glücklicher Mann."

Claire wich seinem wärmenden Blick aus, das war so unpassend!

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat, rammte sie die Klinge in seinen Hals, direkt unterm Kinn, erfreut, sein Blut fließen zu sehen.

"Wage es ja nicht, mich so anzusehen!", zischte sie und Sylar zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Klinge tiefer glitt.

"Ich liebe dich", hauchte er und sie stolperte zurück, schnitt ihm dabei fast die Kehle durch, was sie nicht wirklich störte.

Unglücklicherweise folgte sie dem herab laufenden Blut und bemerkte so, wie allein ihre physische Nähe auf ihn wirkte. Gott sei Dank hatten sie ihm die Hosen hochgezogen...

Sie muss wohl blass geworden sein, denn Angela riss das Messer an sich und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Nathan öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn wieder zu und wandte sich schnell ab, Gesicht zur Wand.

Sylars Schreie zerrissen die Stille, er bäumte sich auf, wurde jedoch unbarmherzig von ihrem Vater auf dem Stuhl gehalten. Claire sah zu, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, war sich ziemlich sicher, was ihre Großmutter da tat, nicht zuletzt wegen der tierischen Schmerzschreie ihres Peinigers.

"Du Schlampe", schrie er Angela an. "Du beschissene Schlampe! Ich bring dich um!"

Angela erhob sich, etwas blutiges in der Hand, doch Claire konnte immer noch nicht an ihr vorbei sehen.

"Das hast du schon einmal versucht, Gabriel. Hat nicht funktioniert", benutzte sie seine eigenen Worte und trat zur Seite.

Claire musste ihre Augen schließen. Sylars Schoß war blutgetränkt und da war definitiv keine Beule mehr in seinen Jeans.

"Ich habe dir helfen wollen, Gabriel. Dachte, du hättest nützlich sein können für uns. Ich hätte Bennett eine Kugel in deinen Kopf jagen lassen sollen", sagte Angela, die zwar bleich aber zufrieden aussah.

Sylar hob seinen schmerzgepeinigten Blick in Claires Augen, Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen übers Gesicht, er schien kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

"Er wird nachwachsen, Claire und dann zeige ich dir, wie sehr ich dich liebe!"

Claire wusste keine Antwort darauf. Sylar schien immer schon verrückt, besessen von ihr..aber..Liebe?! Sicher sagte er das nur, um sie zu treffen. Aber andererseits, sie hatte ihn nie _so_ erlebt, immer nur ruhig und kontrolliert. Diese Kontrolle schien gerade zusammen zubrechen...

"Fakt ist," begann Sylar lächelnd und jagte einen grellen Stromstoß auf den Haitianer, der ihn außer Gefecht setzte. "Dem Guten mangelt es an Durchaltevermögen."

Claire stolperte zurück, fühlte Peters Arme, der sie auffing und versuchte, sie durch die aufgerissene Tür zu schieben, doch die Tür knallte zu und Peter krachte an die gegenüberliegende Wand an der er hängen blieb. Just in dem Moment, als der Schuß ihres Vaters ertönte, griff der sich in die Seite und brach zusammen. Blut strömte zwischen seinen Händen hervor.

Nathan erging es nicht besser als Peter, auch er klebte an der Wand, gegenüber seines Bruders. Sylars Blick schweifte zu Peter. "Wirklich Schade, dass du keine Kräfte mehr hast, das hätte interessant werden können...."

Er schleuderte Peter wieder und wieder gegen die Wand, bis er schrie und Blut spuckte. Bis er ihn schließlich fallen ließ und er bewusstlos am Boden liegen blieb.

Sylar hielt Nathan mühelos an der Wand und näherte sich Angela und Claire. Angela schob Claire hinter sich.

"Lass mich raten, das war Claire-Bärs Idee, oder? Mich leiden zu lassen?", lachte er. "Und ich wette, Angela, DU hast ihr versucht zu sagen, wie gefährlich das sei, wie hoch das Risiko sei, mich zu wecken..." Er verpasste dem Haitianer einen harten Fusstritt gegen den kopf, als er an ihm vorbei kam.

Peter kam zu sich und stürzte sich auf Sylar, der drehte sich im zu und schrie. Peter flog zurück, mit solcher Kraft, so etwas hatte Claire noch nie gesehen, Peter wurde durch die Macht des Schalls zurück geworfen an die Wand, wo er wieder bewusstlos zusammen brach.

Sylar drehte sich herum und sah an sich herunter, ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht.

"Schon besser... und wieder einsatzbereit für Claire."

Claire wich zurück bis an die Wand, unermessliche Panik war die einzige Emotion, die ihr Hirn im Moment zu erfassen vermochte.

Angela griff an, das Messer in der Hand, sie zielte auf sein Herz und schrie, Sekunden später wurde sie von seinem Blitz zu Boden geworfen, ein weiterer traf Nathan, sicherheitshalber, nicht, dass er wieder für eine Überraschung sorgte...

Claire konnte erkennen, dass sie noch atmeten, das wars aber mit guten Neuigkeiten.

Ihr Vater robbte zu seiner Pistole hin, doch Sylar öffnete die Hand und sie flog gehorsam hinein und er zerlegte sie in ihre Bestandteile.

"Endlich allein", sagte Sylar stolz und trat dicht an sie heran, so dass sie von seinem Körper an die Wand gedrückt wurde.

Sie zitterte heftig und hasste sich dafür, dass er derartigen Einfluss auf sie hatte. "Naja fast allein. Ich bin sicher, Daddy macht es nichts aus."

"Sylar, fass sie nicht an!", keuchte ihr Vater voller Qual.

Sylar drehte sich zu ihm und nahm sie dabei mit, legte demonstrativ seine Arme um sie.

"Zu spät, Bennett", höhnte Sylar. "Du entschuldigst uns, Claire und ich haben etwas zu erledigen." Sie wehrte sich gegen ihn. Wehrte sich so stark sie konnte, sie schlug nach ihm, trat nach ihm, kratze, biss... Sie schaffte es bis ans andere Ende der Garage, bevor er sie lähmte. Sie schrie entsetzt auf, als er sie zu sich schweben ließ.

Er zerstörte die Elektrik des Garagentors, trat mit ihr zusammen durch die Tür zurück in die Küche, schob mit seinem Willen den Kühlschrank vor die Tür, kippte ihn dagegen und stabilisierte ihn mit dem massiven Küchentisch davor.

"Niemand wird dich diesmal retten, Claire."

* * *

Review? ;-)


	6. Hypersensibel

"Niemand wird dich diesmal retten, Claire." Er schob seinen Arm um ihre Taille und hob sie ohne geringste Anstrengung hoch. Sie unterdrückte einen frustrierten Aufschrei.

"Rachegelüste sind so erbärmlich gewöhnlich, Claire", meinte er während er sie hinaus in die Nacht trug. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihnen und ihr Kehlkopf wurde so fest zusammen gedrückt, dass sie nicht einen Mucks machen konnte.

"Du hättest es einfach nur beenden müssen. Mich zum Beispiel aufschlitzen, vierteilen, verbrennen... Meinen Kopf vom Rest meines Körpers separieren....mich durch einen Fleischwolf jagen... irgendsowas... _besonderes_. Aber...DU musstest mich ja aufwecken. Aber beenden konntest du es nicht. Du wolltest nur deinen Moment mit mir." Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. "Darum liebe ich dich so sehr." Er sah auf sie herunter, sie musste die aufsteigende Galle herunter schlucken, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet eindeutig, dass er das ernst meinte...

Er schritt zielstrebig auf ein weiter die Straße runter geparktes Auto zu, wahrscheinlich das, mit dem er hier rauf gefahren war. Er lächelte sie an während er die Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche fischte und Claire absetzte um sie mit dem Kopf voran ins Auto zu schieben.

Sie musste sich von ihm wie ein kleines Kind auf den Sitz heben und fürsorglich anschnallen lassen. Dann nahm er neben ihr Platz und fuhr mit ihr davon.

Eine weile herrschte Stille im Auto, während sie der Morgendämmeung entgegen fuhren. Als die Sonne aufging bemerkte sie, dass er natürlich nach all dem über und über mit Blut bedeckt war, was ihre Stimmung merklich besserte. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und eine vorbeifahrende Streife bemerkte es. Als er anfing zu reden, starrte sie etwas hoffnungsvoller aus dem Fenster.

"Ich habe deine Familie nicht ohne Grund am Leben gelassen. Was, wenn man bedenkt, wie nützlich die Fähigkeit zu fliegen für mich wäre - und erst die des Haitianers - äußerst großzügig von mir war."

Sie ignorierte ihn. Was genau das falsche war, er zwang ihren Kopf herum, damit sie ihn ansah. "Sie sind meine Versicherung, Claire. Wenn du versuchst zu fliehen, bist nicht du es, die ich finden werde, sondern sie. Deine Schlampe von Großmutter und ich haben noch eine Rechnung offen und glaub mir...sie wird unvorstellbare Qualen erleiden!"

Claire erbleichte und schaffte es einmal zu nicken. Mehr wusste sie im Moment nicht zu tun. Sie glaubte ihm jedes Wort. Was hatte er sonst für einen Grund, sie alle am Leben zu lassen, auch wenn einige von ihnen ziemlich schwer verletzt waren.

"Und wenn ich dann fertig mit denen bin, suche ich Sandra und Lyle. Und glaub mir, ich werde sie finden und obwohl sie nichts mit all dem zu tun haben, bringe ich sie dazu, um ihren Tod zu betteln! Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er, mit funkelnden Augen. Claire nickte heftig und drehte ihren Kopf aus seinem Griff, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

"Braves Mädchen", antwortete er abschließend und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die leere Straße. Er hatte bisher die Highways und jede größere Straße gemieden, falls ihre Familie sie bereits suchte, wäre es wohl sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sie finden würden, er fuhr ausschließlich auf kleinen, verzweigten Landstraßen.

Einmal hielt er um zu tanken und auszutreten, dazu sperrte er sie vorsichtshalber in den Kofferraum. SIe durfte einmal am Straßenrand pinkeln, ansonsten fuhren sie stur weiter. Sie hatte keine Chance zu entkommen...

Kurzzeitig verspürte sie so etwas wie Erleichterung, als sie ein Motel ansteuerten - den Schildern nach irgendwo hinter Kentucky, vielleicht sogar schon Tenessee...auf jeden Fall sehr sehr weit von New York entfernt - doch die Aussicht, das muffige Auto gegen ein Hotelzimmer einzutauschen, das sie mit dem Mann teilen musste, der sie nicht einmal zwölf Stunden zuvor brutal missbraucht hatte, versetzte diesem Gefühl einen gehörigen Dämpfer.

Er parkte vor dem Motel, in dem den Trucks nach zu urteilen überwiegend Fahrer schliefen. Er griff nach ihr und sie zuckte zurück, was ihn allerdings noch mehr verärgerte. Also packte er sie an den Haaren und riss ihren Kopf zu sich herrüber, sein Gesicht direkt über ihrem.

"Du wirst doch nicht eine Szene machen, wenn wir aussteigen. Du wirst doch nicht einem der Trucker einen verzweifelten Blick zuwerfen, oder dem Typ an der Rezeption, in der Hoffnung einer dieser Idioten ruft die Cops." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wobei sie sich bestimmt ein paar Haare aus riss. "Oder, Claire!" Das war keine Frage.

"Nein, werd ich nicht." Er ließ sie los und sie setzte sich aufrecht hin.

"Wenn du schreist, kommen Leute angerannt und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu töten. Kannst du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Claire?"

Sie inspizierte sorgfältig ihre Nägel bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte, blinzelte ihre Tränen weg. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Er öffnete seine Tür und für einen Moment erwog Claire einfach sitzen zu bleiben, bis er gezwungen war, sie ins Motel zu tragen, doch dann bemerkte sie einen Trucker, der in seinem Truck saß, die Füße hoch gelegt, die Tür geöffnet und sie genau beobachtete und ihr sogar zaghaft zuwinkte. Ihr blieb kurz die Luft weg, als sie bemerkte, dass auch Sylar den Fahrer beobachtete. Hatte er gesehen, wie Sylar sie an den Haaren gepackt hatte? Verdammt, sie wollte sich nicht Sorgen um einen fremden Trucker machen müssen...wollte sich nicht Sylars Gnade unterwerfen, nur weil SIE ein Gewissen hatte. Aber sie hatte nun mal eines, also glitt sie aus dem Auto, schloss die Tür und nahm Sylars Arm, schaffte es sogar ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, was, sobald sie außer Sicht waren augenblicklich erstarb.

Der Portier war ihr keine Hilfe, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und öffnete im Halbschlaf eine Schublade, warf Sylar für ein paar Dollar einen Schlüssel zu und legte seine Füße wieder zurück auf die Theke um weiter zu schlafen.

Claire starrte ihn ein wenig verzweifelt an, auf keinen Fall wollte sie mit Sylar allein in diesem Zimmer bleiben.

Er schien ihr Zögern zu spüren und schob sie grob vor sich her den Flur runter. Ihre Füße blieben automatisch vor der Tür stehen, doch er lachte nur leise. Er war so viel größer als sie, so viel stärker. Er nahm sie einfach auf seine Arme und küsste ihren Scheitel.

Jeder, der sie beobachtete, würde denken, wie liebevoll mit ihr umging, natürlich konnten sie seine geflüsterten Worte nicht hören.

"Benimm dich oder ich finde eine nette Familie, die ich vor deinen Augen in Stücke reiße." Das wirkte.

Sie ließ sich widerstandslos ins Zimmer tragen. Er warf sie aufs Bett und ließ die Tür zuknallen, schloss sie ohne sich umzudrehen mit einem Wink seines Fingers ab.

Claire kroch bis zum Kopfende des Bettes, sie würde sich verdammt nochmal nicht "benehmen" in diesem Drecksloch von einem Motelzimmer, wo sie niemand sehen konnte. Wenn er sie wollte, würde sie es ihm hier nicht so einfach machen, wie letztes Mal. Als wenn sie es ihm freiwillig so einfach gemacht hatte, erinnerte sie sich mit Grauen.

Schon knallte er sie ohne seine Position zu verändern an die Wand, wieder dieses Grinsen im Gesicht. Er war so schnell bei ihr, dass sie gar nicht realisiert hatte, das er sich bewegte, er packte sie an den Handgelenken und drückte sie mit dem Gesicht an die schäbige Tapete.

"Die Wände sind lächerlich dünn hier, Claire. Und dahinter sind andere Gäste. Gäste, die möglicherweise wegen eines schreienden, weinenden Mädchen beunruhigt sein könnten. Gäste, die vielleicht sogar eingreifen wollen. Ich denke, du weißt, was dann passieren wird."

Sie nickte, drückte ihre Stirn an die Wand und verbarg so ihre Tränen. "Wir müssen wirklich leise sein, diesmal, Püppchen."

Er ließ ihre Hände los um sie aus der Jeans zu schälen. So flach an die Wand gepresst konnte sie sich nicht wirklich erfolgreich wehren.

Ihr Pullover wurde auseinander gerissen und ihr fiel schlagartig ein, dass sie keinerlei Unterwäsche trug... Angela hatte ihr keine mitgebracht, immerhin ging es zu dem Zeitpunkt nur darum, Sylar zu bestrafen...

Die Wendung der Ereignisse ließ sie aufschluchzen, statt ihn zu quälen spürte sie nun seine warme Haut an ihrem Rücken, seine Brusthaare kitzelten sie, als er an ihr herunterglitt und eine feuchte Spur über ihre Wirbelsäule leckte, sie sanft liebkoste.

Es überraschte sie nicht sonderlich, dass er währendessen ihre Hände auf dem Rücken mit Isolierband fesselte, Isolierband aus seinem Kofferraum, wie sie noch von ihrem kurzen Aufenthalt dort wusste.

Ihre Hände so gefesselt fühlte er sich offenbar sicher genug, die herum zu drehen. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, umfasste ihren Hintern und hob sie hoch, ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen, nun ihren Rücken an die Wand gedrückt.

In dieser Position konnte sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen. Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sie sich an eine ähnliche Situation bei Primatech vor einigen Monaten, als er sie zwingen wollte, zwischen ihrem Vater, ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großmutter zu wählen. Jetzt allerdings lag ein völlig anderer Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

"Warum tust du das?", fragte sie leise, das Gefühl seiner Hände ignorierend, die ihre Kurven nachzeichneten. Er liebkoste sie an Stellen, die sie lieber unberührt wissen wollte, sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was das in ihr auslöste.

Diese Frage amüsierte ihn offensichtlich.

"Du hast mich getötet. Zumindest bist du dem näher gekommen, als sonst jemand. Du hast mir zweimal etwas scharfes in den Schädel gerammt. Und du hast dazu nicht einmal irgendeine Fähigkeit gebraucht. Nur du, Claire, ganz allein du hast das geschafft." Er lächelte sie an, während er über ihr Haar strich. "Du faszinierst mich."

Seine Hand glitt über ihren Bauch weiter nach unten bis er zwischen ihren Beinen war und glitt ohne Vorwarnung mit zwei Fingern in sie hinein.

Sie bäumte sich auf, schnappte überrascht nach Luft ob seiner plötzlichen Attacke. Sie versuchte zu verstehen, warum er sich so bemühte, als würde er es vorziehen, sie lieber zu vergewaltigen, wenn sie_ bereit_ dazu wäre.

Ihren verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutend, fuhr er sanft fort. "Ich mag es, wenn du kommst." Er küsste ihre Wange, während er ihren Körper zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen versuchte. "Ich will, dass du das hier willst, Claire."

Sie lachte hart, vielleicht nicht die intelligenteste Reaktion, aber diese Forderung war so typisch Sylar, so irrsinnig, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als zu lachen.

Er verpasste ihr mit der anderen Hand eine Ohrfeige und sie hörte auf. Er brachte sie dazu, dass ihr Atem sich beschleunigte und sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

Doch dieses Mal schien ihr Körper sich ihm widersetzen zu wollen, sie war müde, verängstigt und äußerst angeekelt und das konnte er ihr wohl ansehen, denn er stoppte plötzlich.

Er sah ihr tief in die funkelnden Augen, während er seine Finger langsam aus ihr heraus zog und durch etwas sehr viel größeres und härteres ersetze.

Sie war nicht bereit für ihn, dass konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, er drohte ihr Innerstes zu zerreißen, zumindest ihre Jungfräulichkeit riß... wieder einmal...sie hasste es, wenn er Recht hatte...

Beim ersten Durchstoßen war er vorsichtig gewesen, langsam, er hatte sie gezwungen zu kommen, weil er es so wollte. Kein Vergleich zu diesem Mal. Dieses Mal wollte er sie offenbar einfach nur durchficken, auf die harte Tour. Ihre gefesselten Hände knallten so fest an die Wand hinter ihr, als versuche er sie zu zerbrechen, während er sie dagegen stieß.

Wenigstens blieb ihr erspart, mitzumachen, also ließ sie ihn sich austoben. Er packte sie an den Hüften und stieß mit unglaublichem Tempo in sie hinein, bis er schwitze und keuchte.

Er versuchte sie zu küssen, irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich ihm zu entwinden und bot ihm statt dessen ihren Nacken dar, in den er sie fest hinein biss. Nicht, dass es ihr was ausmachte, den Schmerz konnte sie nicht fühlne und die Wunde würde sofort verheilen.

Seine Bewegungen wurden unkontrollierter und sie geriet in Panik, als sich ihr Unterleib zusammen ziehen wollte, seine große Hand knetete ihre Brüste, ihr Kribbeln nur verstärkend.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah genau hin, wer da was mit ihr machte, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es funktionierte, das Kribbeln verschwand und sie spürte ihn erzittern, als er sich in ihr ergoss, sie hing einfach nur da, vollends von ihm gehalten. Sie fühlte sich zutiefst benutzt, aber dieses Gefühl war ihr lieber, als alle anderen Gefühle, zu denen er sie schon gezwungen hatte.

Er ließ sie nicht los, hielt sie einfach fest, schwer atmend vor Anstrengung und benetzte sie mit seinem Schweiß. Er öffnete seine Augen und hob ihren Kopf um sie anzusehen.

Natürlich gefiel ihm ihr leidenschaftsloser Blick nicht, er löste sich ruckartig von ihr und warf sie wie eine leblose Puppe zurück auf das Bett. Ihr blieb keine Zeit zu überlegen, was er als nächstes vor hatte, denn schon fand sie sich mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf der Matratze fixiert wieder. Sie schrie entsetzt auf, als sein Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand.

Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Macht zu winden, bäumte sich auf, wollte nach ihm treten doch seine Zunge erkundete unaufhaltsam ihr Intimstes. Seine Macht lähmte sie, alles was sie tun konnte, war keuchen, während er in sie eintauchte, das Gefühl seiner Zunge, seine Bartstoppeln an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel... zuviel für sie. Als er noch seine Finger dazu nahm, klammerte sie sich verzweifelt an das Restgefühl der Gleichgültigkeit, das sie vorhin an der Wand noch hatte, doch ihr Körper ließ sie diesmal im Stich.

Sie versuchte zu ignorieren, was er tat, doch ihr Körper hatte schon zu viel verdrängt... Sie hatte gleich zwei äußerst intensive Orgasmen, was furchtbar war, sie hasste ihn für diese Macht sie zu demütigen.

Sie kam hart, wimmernd und sich aufbäumend, krallte sich in das Laken.

Sein Kopf tauchte wieder auf, er richtete sich auf und schob sich in ihren Mund, zwang sie, sich selbst zu schmecken. Das war schon besser, so wurde ihr wenigstens wieder bewusst, was genau hier mit ihr passierte.

Er löste ihre Fessel, was sie fast hoffen ließ, ihre Folter wäre nun beendet.

Aber er war längst nicht fertig mit ihr.

Er warf sie herum und zwang sie auf die Knie, drückte ihren Kopf auf die Matratze herunter. Angst durchzog ihre Eingeweide, als er zwischen ihren Eingängen verharrte.

Fast schon erleichtert darüber, dass er sie ein weiteres Mal entjungferte, bemerkte sie, dass, was auch immer er mit ihr tat, sie empfindlich und wund gemacht hatte... und

schlüpfrig...

Aus diesem Winkel traf er so intensive Punkte in ihr, dass sie in das Kissen biss um nicht zu schreien. Diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun.

Er stieß mit solcher Entschlossenheit in ihren Leib, dass sie bald schon erbebte und ihr Körper sich um ihn zusammenzog. Sie weinte bei diesem Orgasmus, denn er hatte ihn geraubt und sie fühlte sich mehr als schmutzig.

Als er sie los ließ und sie auf dem Bett zusammen brach betete sie um Gnade. Zu wem auch immer. Er legte sich hinter sie und drang erneut in sie ein, seine Hände diesmal überall, reizend, streichelnd, massierend, ihre geschwollene Perle umkreisend. Er war langsam dieses Mal, ohne jede Hast, sie schluchzte bei jedem Quäntchen Lust, das er ihrem verräterischen Körper abrang.

Sein Samen benetzte ihre Schenkel, sie versuchte ins Bad zu gehen, doch er ließ sie immer noch nicht los.

Er rollte sie auf den Rücken, sein Mund fand ihren und schon versenkte er sich wieder in ihr. Sie sträubte sich, wünschte sich verzweifelt, er möge endlich damit aufhören.

Sie schlug ihren Kopf auf, ihr Körper gefangen zwischen totaler Erschöpfung, blanker Panik und falscher Lust.

"Jedes Mal, wenn du nicht für mich kommst, nehme ich dich die ganze Nacht, immer und immer wieder, bis dein ganzer Körper nur noch aus überreizten Nerven besteht."

Claire schreckte zurück. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen! Das war nicht fair! Das war nicht richtig...er konnte nicht...

Er drückte sie bäuchlings aufs Bett und versenkte sich in ihrem Anus, Dank ihrer Überreizung fühlte er sich noch intensiver an und ihr wurde klar, dass es hier nicht um Fairness ging.

Wenn sie sich weigerte mitzumachen und nicht zu kommen, wie gewöhnlich, würde er sie die ganze Nacht lang bearbeiten, bis sie an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als zu kommen.

"Ich fasse dich nicht an, Claire. Dieses Mal bist du dran", flüsterte er in ihren Nacken, während er in sie stieß, ihr verzweifelter Versuch ihn los zu werden, ließ ihn nur noch genussvoller aufstöhnen.

"Und du kennst die Strafe fürs Nicht-kommen. Ich kann das die ganze Nacht lang tun. Es gibt wirklich Tausend Arten, dies die ganze Nacht lang zu tun."

Er zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren zurück, um deutlicher zu werden. "Fass dich selbst an. Komm für mich und ich höre für heute auf."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen, versuchte sich nicht um ihn herum zu verkrampfen, doch er nahm ihre Hand und zwang sie zwischen ihre Beine.

Er beschleunigte sein Tempo, rammte unerbittlich in ihren Leib und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde...auf keinen Fall wollte sie ihn wieder in ihrem Mund...danach...was er bestimmt tun würde als nächstes...

Die Augen fest geschlossen versuchte sie nicht daran zu denken, was man von ihr denken würde und begann sich zu stimmulieren. Ihr Intimstes war so geschwollen, so überreizt, dass es weh tat, als sie sich berührte. Überrascht wirklichen Schmerz zu spüren hielt sie einen Moment inne. Sylar war fast soweit, sie riss sich zusammen und bearbeitete sich selbst wie wahnsinnig um ihm zu geben, was er wollte, damit er sie endlich in Ruhe ließ. Endlich zog ihr Unterleib sich zusammen und sie wurde von Hitze durchströmt, heftiger als je zuvor. Ihr Körper erbebte und just in dem Moment als sie kam, zog er sich zu ihrer Überraschung und Entsetzen zurück und ergoss sich über ihren ganzen Rücken.

Sie zuckte zusammen, ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Er ließ sie liegen, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Das ist meine Claire", hauchte er und schob seine Zungespitze in ihr Ohr.

Als er aufstand zog er sie mit sich hoch, es schockierte sie, dass ihre Beine ihr Gewicht nicht tragen konnten und einknickten. Er dirigierte sie ins Bad, doch da hörte seine Großzügigkeit auch schon auf.

Er duschte, sie durfte nicht, statt dessen ließ er sie die Toilette benutzen. Sie war zu müde zum streiten, also wartete sie, bis er fertig war und reichte ihm wie gewünscht ein Handtuch.

Sie wagte nicht zu fragen, warum er ihr eine Dusche verweigerte aus Angst, die Antwort würde sie vollends zusammen brechen lassen.

Er wusste das natürlich und so konnte er nicht umhin zu sagen, während er sie zurück ins Bett verfrachtete und sich um sie wickelte:

"Du riechst so schön nach Sex. Nach Sex und mir."

Er sog ihren Duft ein und lächelte zufrieden.

Ja, das war genau die Antwort, die sie befürchtet hatte.


	7. Gefangen

_Re-Up, Sorry_

* * *

"Du riechst so schön nach Sex. Nach Sex und mir."

Er sog ihren Duft ein und lächelte zufrieden.

Ja, das war genau die Antwort, die sie befürchtet hatte.

Sex war offensichtlich kräftezehrend - egal ob Vergewaltigung oder Liebesakt - nicht, dass sie wüsste, wie ein Liebesakt sich anfühlte...aber die Tiefe ihres Schlafes ließ sie all ihre zurecht gesponnenen Fluchtpläne vergessen und selbst die üblichen Alpträume verschonten sie.

Langsam aufwachend spürte sie Sylar fest an sich gepresst hinter ihr, hart. Natürlich.

Als sie ihre Augen vollständig öffnete, zerrte er sie vom Bett herunter in die Dusche.

Das also war sein Plan?

Er verspricht ihr, sie die ganze Nacht über in Ruhe zu lassen, nur um sie am nächsten Morgen mit einer dringend benötigten Dusche wieder für sich herzurichten??

Claire versuchte das reinigende Wasser zu genießen, wie es ihn und seinen Duft weg spülte, doch er bearbeitete sie schon wieder fleißig und so gestaltete sich das Genießen schwierig.

Fest an die kalte Duschwand gepresst, ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen, rief sie sich in Erinnerung, was ihr bei Nicht-Kommen blühte.

Auf keinen Fall wollte sie eine Nacht wie die letzte, nicht um alles in der Welt.

Also versuchte sie sich zu entspannen, versuchte sich vom sanft prasselnden Wasser beruhigen zu lassen, während er in sie stieß, versuchte ihm zu beweisen, dass er ein ganzer Mann war... einer der es schafft eine Cheerleaderin in der Dusche zu schänden und sie auch noch für ihn kommen musste.

Sie kam nicht.

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach beherrschte er nur mit Mühe seine Wut und ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

"Vielleicht habe ich mich doch nicht ganz klar ausgedrückt", begann er und Claire packte ihn an den Armen.

"Doch, hast du! Entschuldige... ich... bin müde", antwortete sie flehentlich und hasste sich sofort dafür, aber ihre Verzweiflung übertraf die Scham bei weitem.

Sein Gesicht war so nah, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

"Claire, ich war so gut zu dir." Sie wurde blass, schwieg wohlweislich, als seine Hände um ihre Taille wanderten, wo er sie mit festem Griff hielt. „Immerhin habe ich nichts perverses von dir verlangt, oder? Bis auf dieses eine Mal vielleicht", räumte er ein, und sie fragte sich, welche Maßstäbe er diesbezüglich setzte... „Doch wenn du mich dazu gewissermaßen zwingst, werde ich nicht mehr ganz so nett werde dich demütigen... erst lege ich dich in Ketten und dann breche ich dich... bis du weniger wert bist, als ein Stück Dreck (1)."

Er meinte das todernst und sie zitterte, gleichsam vor Angst und einem Aufflackern von Wut.

So konnte er nicht mit ihr reden!

So konnte er nicht mit ihr umgehen! Nicht nach alldem!

Doch als er sie zwang, sich hin zu knien und eine Hand voll ihrer Haare packte, ihren Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl zwang und schließlich zu seinem für sie bereiten Schwanz, wurde ihr klar: Natürlich konnte er.

Er war grob zu ihr, mehr als einmal schlug sie durch die Wucht seiner Stöße mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Fliesen der Dusche, Blutrinnsale hinterlassend. Sie war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels, sein Schwanz tief in ihrem Rachen, das Wasser in der Nase, trieb sie fast zur Verzweiflung.

Natürlich gehorchte ihr Mund nicht ihrem eigenen Willen, sie war nur eine lebende Puppe, mit einer warmen Öffnung, die er benutzen konnte.

Schwarze Punkte tanzten längst vor ihren Augen... und es machte nicht den Anschein, als wäre er bald fertig mit ihr...

Sie wagte nicht einmal daran zu denken, was er mit ihr machen würde, sollte sie ohnmächtig werden, also hob sie ihre Hand und griff nach seinen Hoden.

Er stoppte, unsichtbare Hände zogen ihre Hand von seinen Eiern, doch als sie sie sanft massierte, versuchte, ihn schneller zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, ließ er sie gewähren und hämmerte hemmungslos in ihren Rachen.

Sie schluckte brav, als er heftig abspritzte... etwas, auf das sie in Zukunft gerne verzichten konnte.

Er ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde alleine, er stieg aus der Dusche und beobachtete sie genau, während sie die Haarprodukte benutze, die er ihr wortlos hinein reichte.

Schließlich sollte sie gut aussehen, wenn er sie durchfickte.

Bitterkeit überfiel sie, sie wusste, was sie erwartete, immerhin hatte sie seine einzige Regel gerade eben in der Dusche gebrochen, klar, wie ihre nächste Nacht werden würde.

Wie schlimm konnte er ihr noch zusetzen?!

Aber natürlich kannte er sie genau, schon als er sie so fürsorglich angeschnallt hatte, die Gelegenheit nutzend, sie dabei ausgelassen zu begrapschen, hatte er sie daran erinnert, was mit ihrer Familie geschehen würde, wenn sie sich nicht wie die hörige kleine Sexsklavin verhielte, die er nun mal von ihr zu sein verlangte.

Ihre Fahrt unterschied sich kaum von der gestrigen, sie fuhren endlose vierzehn Stunden schweigend. Sie hatten das Motel erst gegen Mittag verlassen, und nun war die Sonne längst untergegangen als sie die ersten Häuser von New Orleans erkannte. Hurrikan Katrina hatte weithin sichtbare Schäden hinterlassen.

Er fand ein weiteres Motel, sogar noch billiger und schmuddeliger als das vorherige, noch dazu so gut wie leer, also würden nur sehr wenige Leute angerannt kommen, falls Claire plötzlich das Bedürfnis bekäme, laut zu schreien.

Die Zimmer dieses Motels waren einzeln im Hinterhof verteilt, keine direkten Zimmernachbarn also und die Türen wiesen zum Wald hin. Weder Sicht- noch Hörkontakt zu irgendjemandem, der sich hier aufhielt.

Als er sie seitlich umfasste, sträubte sie sich, noch einmal so eine Nacht konnte sie einfach nicht aushalten! Seine Hand presste ihren Mund zu und er zerrte sie hinein. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich am Türrahmen festzukrallen. Er knallte die Tür Kraft seiner Gedanken zu, ihre Fingerknochen zersplitterten hörbar, was sie nicht im entferntesten störte, außer, dass sie sie so einen Moment lang nicht benutzen konnte, was ihm wiederum erlaubte, sie dort los zu reißen. Die Tür schloss sich wie von selbst ab, ihre Finger heilten und er schleuderte sie unsanft auf das schmale Bett, das nicht aussah, als würde es sie beide aushalten.

„Bitte warte", bettelte sie beinahe. „Sylar, bitte!" Sie hob abwehrend ihre Hände und kroch vom Bett, weg von seinem wie immer zuverlässig einsatzbereitem Körper, während er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zog und es achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Liebst du mich wirklich?"

Die Worte brannten wie Säure auf ihrer Zunge, aber er stoppte in seiner Bewegung, und das war das einzige, was zählte. Sie drückte sich in die Ecke des Zimmers und starrte ihn an.

„Das weiß ich nicht genau", antwortete er und hob eine dunkle Augenbraue. Seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben etwas geliebt."

„Was ist mit Elle?" In dem Moment, als die Worte ihre Lippen verließen, wusste Claire, dass sie einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatte, doch es war nun mal nicht möglich, sie ausgesprochenen Worte zurück zu nehmen, wie sehr sie auch darum betete.

Er raste auf sie zu und schmetterte seine Hände rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf an die Wand, sie saß in der Falle.

Sie wagte nicht sich abzuwenden, sein Gesicht, seine Mimik, alles an ihm verriet, dass sie, da sie nun einmal gefragt hatte, jetzt dazu verdammt war, sich gefälligst auch die Antwort anzuhören!

„Elle war nichts weiter als ein Hirngespinst. Etwas, das ich nur glaubte zu wollen, etwas, das ich nur glaubte überhaupt haben zu können. Aber sie war ein Nichts, sogar noch weniger. Sie hat mich gnadenlos manipuliert, während sie mir versicherte, dass Menschen wie wir von niemandem manipuliert werden dürften.

Sie war wie ich... nur zerbrechlicher. Sie glaubte auch, mich zu lieben, und als ich sie getötet habe, hat sie sich nicht einmal gewehrt."

Er hielt inne und seine Hände umschlossen ihre Taille, zogen sie fest gegen seine Brust. „Sie war erbärmlich und hat mich wirklich angeekelt."

Er drückte sie wieder gegen die Wand, so dass er sich an sie pressen konnte, um ihr zu beweisen, dass Ekel nicht das war, was er für sie empfand.

„Warum tust du mir das hier an?", wagte sie weiter zu fragen. Seine Antwort reichte ihr nicht aus, sie brauchte mehr, einen wirklichen Grund, eine echte Antwort.

Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr hin und nicht das geringste Grinsen verzog sein ernstes Gesicht. „Warum nicht?"

Claire zog zischend die Luft ein, versuchte nicht zu schreien, zu jammern oder zu schluchzen, versuchte einfach nur seine eiskalte Antwort hin zu nehmen.

Jetzt grinste er und seine Hände glitten nach vorne, bis er durch ihr dünnes Top über ihre Nippel streifte.

„Ich vermute, ich bin besessen von dir", antwortete er schlussendlich, nahm weder seine Hand von ihrem Busen, noch hörte er auf sie zu reizen. Er glitt a ihr herunter und sie brauchte einen Moment zu verstehen, dass er sich vor sie kniete, er war so viel größer als sie, dass er selbst jetzt noch bis an ihren Brustkorb reichte, gegen den er nun sanft seinen Kopf lehnte.

„Noch nie musste ich so sehr um eine Fähigkeit kämpfen, noch nie so lange nach einer suchen, so sehr dafür leiden. So viele versuchten mich von dir fern zu halten." Er entblößte ihren Bauch und legte seine Wange an ihre zarte Haut. „All das brachte mich dazu, deine Fähigkeit nur noch mehr zu wollen. Und als ich sie dann endlich hatte...", er sah hoch zu ihr und sie musste ihn einfach ansehen.

„Ich konnte damals nicht einfach so gehen. Ich wollte noch mehr von dir. Nur wusste ich nicht, was genau ich mir nehmen sollte. Bis ich auf deine Familie kam. Die sind für so viele Dinge in meinem Leben verantwortlich. Ich wollte sie leiden sehen, ich wollte DICH wegen ihnen leiden sehen. Die ultimative Vergeltung wäre natürlich gewesen, dich zu jemandem wie mich zu machen... so wie die es mit mir gemacht haben."

Er küsste ihren Bauch, sie widerstand dem Reflex zurück zu zucken, als er seine Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel schob. „Aber du bist nicht wie ich." Er lächelte, das konnte sie spüren. „Was auch immer ich dir angetan habe, du wurdest nie... oh, du wurdest schon tougher, auch kaltschnäuziger, aber den letzten Schritt... dazu wirst du nie in der Lage sein."

Er zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich herunter, so dass sie vor ihm knien musste, bevor er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm.

„Ich wollte beweisen, dass es noch gute Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt. Dass nicht alle so sind, wie ich. Ich dachte, wenn ich es schaffen würde, dich umzupolen, beweist das ein für allemal, dass es absolut nichts Gutes gibt."

Claire ahnte, wohin das führte. Als seine Lippen die ihren streiften, hielt sie ganz still, seine Hände versanken in ihren goldenen Haaren, spielten mit ihren Locken, als versuche er diesen Moment für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten.

„Ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, Beweise für das Gute zu finden."

In seinen Augen spiegelten sich so viele Emotionen, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Hatte sie das richtig verstanden? Ging es hier um Hoffnung? Ist es das, was er in ihr sah?

„WARUM tust du mir das an?", presste sie hervor, den Blick fest in seine Augen geheftet, obwohl sie wusste, dass er in ihren Augen allen Schmerz und Terror erkennen konnte, den er eben herauf beschwört hatte. „Du entführst mich, vergewaltigst mich, demütigst und terrorisierst mich. Wo wird das alles enden?"

Sylar blinzelte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie, so etwas wie Reue in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch dieser Ausdruck war verschwunden, als er sie wieder ansah.

„Dann wenn du mich auch liebst."

Sein Mund nahm ihren in Besitz, sie konnte nicht flüchten, keine Gegenwehr, sie ließ es einfach geschehen. Er schändete sie, bis sie bewusstlos wurde, ihr Körper war gut, aber selbst er musste einmal ruhen.

Ab und zu erwachte sie kurz, nur um ihn zu sehen, wie er ihren schlaffen Körper benutze, mit oder ohne sie, es war ihm egal. Sie heiß die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, wenn sie ohnmächtig wurde, jedes Mal aufs Neue willkommen.

Während der Fahrt am nächsten Tag brachte sie es nicht über sich, ihn auch nur anzusehen. Allein schon sein Geruch, sein Aftershave verdrehte ihr den Magen. Sie hatte den Zustand des Bettlakens gesehen und dankte Gott dafür, dass ihr die Gnade der Bewusstlosigkeit zuteil geworden war, wo mit auch immer sie das verdient hatte.

Unglücklicherweise dachte Sylar, dass die Tatsache, dass er sich ihr gegenüber so geöffnet hatte letzte Nacht, sie einander näher gebracht hatte.

Er griff immer wieder nach ihrer Hand, andauernd musste er sie berühren, streichen, küssen. Claire tat nichts weiter, außer geradeaus zu starren, was ihn nicht sonderlich störte. Einmal dachte sie, er würde rechts ran fahren und sie gewaltsam nehmen, doch statt dessen nahm er nur ihre Hand und dirigierte sie in seinen Schoß, wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie ihre Hand weg gezogen, doch diese Möglichkeit stand natürlich außer Frage.

Ihre Hand gehorchte seinem Willen und so streichelte und massierte und rieb sie ihn, bis er sich verausgabt hatte.

Jetzt fühlte sie sich noch übler, als er ihr endlich ihre Hand zurück gab, versuchte sie so abstoßend wie möglich auszusehen, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie seit mehreren Tagen die gleichen Sachen an hatte nicht besonders schwer war. Zumindest dachte sie das.

*****

Claire musste drei weitere Tage überstehen, drei weitere schweigsame Fahrten, seiner unaufhörlichen Tatscherei und die fürchterlichen Nächte, in denen sie betete, die Freak-Show, die ihr Körper nur noch war, würde endlich aufhören zu existieren und sterben.

Sie vermutete, dass er in Kreisen durch das Land fuhr, falls sie verfolgt wurden, konnte niemand genau sagen, was eigentlich ihr Ziel war.

In der dritten Nacht bog er irgendwo in Montana in eine Seitenstraße ein, steuerte auf ein kleines Haus zu, das natürlich am Arsch der Welt stand.

Im Gegensatz zum getragen werden musste sie dieses Mal ins Haus laufen, immerhin hatte sie so etwas zu tun.

Er führte sie quer durch die Dunkelheit des Hauses, welches recht nett von außen ausgesehen hatte in ein separates Zimmer im hinteren Bereich.

Er öffnete die Tür und sie wollte nur noch raus hier, sie versuchte zu rennen, versuchte sich durch ihn hindurch auf die verlassene Straße zu kratzen...

Zwecklos, sie war wie immer, wenn sie versuchte davon zu laufen in ihrem eigenen Körper gefangen.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich werde mich benehmen, ich schwöre es!" Ihre eigenen Worte widerten sie an, aber sie würde alles, ALLES tun, um das, was auf sie zu kam, zu vermeiden.

„Nein, Claire, das wirst du nicht. Die meisten Mädchen, besonders die in deinem Alter, mit deinem Hintergrund, deiner...geringen sexuellen Erfahrung, wären schon längst gebrochen. Ich weiß das, weil ich das an einem anderen Mädchen geübt habe, eines, das mir versichert hat, Schmerzen ertragen zu können, ich musste schließlich genau wissen, was ich tue, wenn ich dich erst einmal habe."

Claire starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ihre Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ihre Kehle brannte, während sie ihre Tränen zurück zu halten versuchte. Er hatte an einem anderen Mädchen GEÜBT?? um für sie vorbereitet zu sein??!!

„In der zweiten Nacht traute sie sich nicht einmal mehr, laut zu atmen, wirklich sehr enttäuschend ."

_(A/N: boo to a goose ist eine Redewendung...hoffe so ist es okay für euch übersetzt/eingedeutscht)_

Er griff wieder nach ihren Handgelenken und zog sie vorwärts. „SIE hatte nicht den Mumm, nach mir zu schlagen", raunte er. „Mir war sofort klar, dass sie kein Vergleich zu dir war, um diesen Test glaubwürdig zu machen. Also wählte ich eine andere, deren Temperament an deines heran kam, gleiches wohl behütetes Leben, gleicher familiärer Hintergrund, naja bis auf deinen Vater, niemand hat einen Vater, wie du einen hast. Ich tat wirklich mein bestes, pflichtbewusst und irgendwie kindisch. Nicht leicht zu finden. Aber sie hatte sogar eine Fähigkeit."

Claire verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht als er sie auf den massiven Holztisch manövrierte, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, nicht auszudenken, dass er das schon mit zwei anderen Mädchen gemacht hatte, alles nur um gut vorbereitet zu sein, für jetzt.

„Am Schluss weinte sie immer, wenn ich sie Claire nannte, aber sie war einfach nicht wie du. Bei ihr überkam mich nie dieses... Hochgefühl, das ich immer habe, wenn ich in deiner Nähre bin. Es war einfach nicht das selbe. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sie hieß? Das zweite Mädchen... nun Frau eigentlich?", fragte er während er eine der Ketten in die Hand nahm, Claire beobachtete auf morbide Art fasziniert, wie er ihre Arme ausbreitete und die eiserne Metallstange, die sich am Ende der Kette befand mitten durch ihr Handgelenk rammte. Ihre Knochen zersplitterten und heilten sofort wieder um die Stange herum, er lächelte zufrieden über diesen Effekt, während er das andere Ende der Kette unter dem Tisch an der Stange, die durch ihre Knochen und den Tisch geschoben war, befestigte.

Er ging hinüber auf die andere Seite.

„Keine Idee?", stichelte Sylar und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf seine Worte, während er den zweiten Eisenpflock durch ihr anderes Handgelenk trieb. „Tracy", half er ihr auf die Sprünge. Claire sah ihn nachdenklich an, bei dem Namen klingelte es bei ihr, aber sie war etwas zu sehr abgelenkt, als er zu ihren Beinen ging, um wirklich klar denken zu können.

„Oh du kennst Tracy, große Blondine, Eiskönigin, ehrgeiziger, als gut für sie ist, Nathans...Freundin."

Claire erbleichte, als sie sich an die Frau erinnerte, allein dass sie sie gekannt hatte, dass Nathan sie gemocht hatte, machte das alles noch schlimmer. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren unteren Bauch.

„Sieh was sie tun konnte." Er pustete und Claire beobachtete eine Eisschicht, die ihre Haut überzog, sie gefror und knackte, sie beäugte Sylar und wartete darauf, dass er ihren Bauch zerschmetterte, nur um zu sehen, was passiert, doch er nahm seine Hand weg und ihre Haut nahm wieder eine rosige Farbe an.

„Glücklicherweise war Mohinder bei ihr."

Er grinste und Claire spürte die Trauer wie Salz in einer Wunde. „Ihn zu brechen war zu einfach. Ich musste ihn nicht einmal berühren. Jämmerlich, aber immerhin versuchte er, seinen Körper zu verbessern, auch wenn er dabei ein paar Dinge falsch gemacht hat."

Er rammte einen weiteren Schaft durch ihr Schienbein, sie verzog das Gesicht, nicht aus Schmerz, aber sie realisierte, dass da ihre Knochen um den Stahl herum wuchsen, sie sich niemals würde selbst hier raus befreien können.

Sie hatte nicht genug Kraft um ihre eigenen Knochen zu zerbrechen, und das wäre erst der Anfang.

„Mohinder war sehr hilfreich zuletzt", fuhr Sylar ungerührt fort, gerade so, als wäre er nicht dabei, sie auf einem Holzklotz mit Eisenketten festnageln.

„Bot mir seine Hilfe als Wissenschaftler an, um sich ein paar Schmerzen zu ersparen. Natürlich war er nicht erfreut zu hören, dass mir Elle lebenslang die Lust auf Gesellschaft verdorben hat. Nein, einzig seine Fähigkeit hat mich interessiert. Ich musste ein paar Dinge modifizieren, er hatte es nicht richtig gemacht, seine Formel hatte gravierende Fehler, aber wie du ja weißt, habe ich ein Händchen dafür, Mechanismen zu verstehen und zu reparieren."

Er beugte sich über ihr Gesicht und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. „Du hast bereits die Vorzüge dieser Fähigkeit genossen, ohne diese immense Stärke, diese..Standfestigkeit, ganz zu schweigen von dem gesteigerten Sexualtrieb wären unsere bisherigen Nächte wohl weniger ereignisreich verlaufen."

Claire schloss daraufhin ihre Augen und öffnete sie auch nicht mehr, erstaunlicherweise zwang er sie nicht dazu.

Er fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort, ihr anderes Bein an den Tisch zu pflöcken.

Das letzte Ende der Kette, ebenfalls mit einer langen Metallstange versehen, war besonders lang und er zögerte nicht lange, es ihr direkt mitten durch den Bauch zu rammen.

Es fühlte sich sehr merkwürdig an, so von ihm gefesselt zu werden, ihr eigener Körper gleichzeitig ihr bester Käfig. Sie konnte sich nicht los reißen, da sie nicht genug Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, um die nötige Kraft dazu aufzubauen. Er verschwand plötzlich und sie nutze die Zeit um sich im Raum umzusehen, versuchte zu erkennen, ob die Tischbeine oder irgendetwas instabil genug waren, dass sie irgendwie die Ketten frei bekommen könnte.

Er kam zurück bevor sie auch nur das geringste erkennen konnte und hielt zwei durchsichtige Plastikbeute in den Händen gefüllt mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit, die sie genau betrachtete. Er zog etwas aus der Tasche, das verdächtig nach einer Nadel aussah.

„Kochsalzlösung, Claire", befriedigte er ihr offensichtliche Neugier zu erfahren, was er ihr in den Körper pumpen wollte.

„Ich muss für ein paar Tage verreisen und obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass dein Körper einige Zeit ohne Nahrung und Wasser verkraften kann, wäre es doch unhöflich von mir, es dir nicht so bequem wie möglich zu machen."

Claire sah demonstrativ auf das ganze Eisen, dass ihr durch Fleisch und Knochen gedrückt wurde und sie an einen Holztisch pinnte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schob ihr vorsichtig eine Infusionskanüle in den Handrücken. Dann hängte er die Beutel hinter ihrem Kopf an die Wand.

„Wie lange?", fragte sie zögernd, und bereute es sofort dank seines Grinsens.

„Vermisst mich jetzt schon?"

Claire zog eine Grimasse und drehte ihren Kopf weg, sah lieber zur verputzen Decke, als zu ihm. Das sollte als Antwort genügen.

Seine Finger strichen über ihren Arm, zeichneten kleine Kreise. „Hoffentlich nur ein paar Tage, aber wir werden sehen. In der Infusion ist ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel, du wirst es gleich merken. Ich musste natürlich die Dosis deinem Stoffwechsel anpassen, aber es sollte dich die meiste Zeit schlafen lassen."

Claire sagte nichts dazu. Die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht einfach so hinnehmen würde, den Hauch einer Chance auf Flucht zu ignorieren, musste nicht ausgesprochen werden.

Seine Lippen pressten sich auf ihre, seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund, sie spürte, dass er es eilig hatte, andererseits schien er nicht fähig, sich von ihr zu lösen, seine Hände legten sich an ihr Gesicht und er vertiefte seinen Kuss. Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, dass sie den Kuss nicht erwiderte und ihre Lippen starr blieben, als er lange an ihnen saugte, als müsse er sich ihren Geschmack verinnerlichen.

Er löste sich doch und küsste ein letztes Mal kurz auf den Mund.

„Ich bin bald zurück", versprach er und verließ den Raum.

Claire wollte ihn anschreien, ihn beschimpfen, aber sie wagte es nicht, sie hörte die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und den unverkennbaren Klang von sich schließenden Türschlössern.

Als er das Auto startete, wurden ihre Augen schwer und sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

_1: A/N: direkte Übersetzung wäre dreckiges Lustobjekt, aber das fand ich zu harmlos, man gestatte mir hier Freiraum..._


	8. Willig

Alles fühlte sich seltsam an, es gab kein bisschen Licht in ihrem Raum, das einzige Fenster war mit Brettern vernagelt, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Tage sie hier schon ausharrte.

Er hatte es ihr nicht gerade gemütlich gemacht und obwohl ihr Stoffwechsel durch was auch immer er ihr gab verlangsamt wurde, fand sie es fast gut, sich eben dadurch wie ein normaler Mensch zu fühlen. Fast normal.

Gut, dass sie das Dank ihres Rausches nicht richtig mit bekam, er hatte also noch einen Weg gefunden, sie zu demütigen, indem er sei dazu brachte, sich über ihren verminderte Fähigkeit zu freuen.

Sie lag im Halbschlaf, als er endlich zurück kam, das Knallen der Tür weckte sie.

Sie hatte bereits so sehr resigniert, dass der Gedanke, es könne jemand anderes, als ER sein, ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn kam.

Er betrat ihr Zimmer und sie schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Vor Schmerzen!

Fürchterliche Schmerzen durchfluteten ihren Körper, sie bäumte sich auf, was es nur noch schlimmer machte.

Zwar wirkten die Drogen noch, doch der Schmerz war so intensiv, er war einfach überall, es kostete sie zu viel Kraft, ihn genau zu lokalisieren, besonders stark war er jedoch überall dort, wo Metallteile aus ihrem Körper ragten.

Sie riss ihren Kopf herum um nachzusehen, Blut tropfte unaufhörlich aus ihrem Handgelenk, sie hob sachte ihren Kopf, versuchte sich nicht viel zu bewegen. Ja, auch aus ihrem Leib quoll Blut und bildete eine Pfütze auf ihrem Bauch.

„Interessant", meinte Sylar, während Claire sich daran erinnern musste, wie man atmet, so intensiv war der Schmerz.

„Wirklich eine facettenreiche Fähigkeit. Sehr viele unterschiedliche Nuancen." Seine Finger zogen eine Blutspur von ihrer Hand hoch zu ihren Schultern, bis zu ihrem Nacken, sie konnte ihn nicht spüren, der Schmerz raubte ihr die Sinne. Er schloss seine Augen und der Schmerz erstarb, sie konnte endlich wieder atmen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und fand sich aufmerksam beobachtet von ihm.

„Ich muss mich hinstellen", teilte sie ihm mit, überrascht, wie flach ihre Stimme klang.

„Und Duschen", fügte er schlicht hinzu. Sie ignorierte ihn. Es kümmerte sie nun wirklich nicht, was er von ihr dachte.

„Hast du immer noch nicht genug von mir?", stichelte sie, etwas selbstsicherer, da er einige Tage weit weg von ihr gewesen war.

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und sie konnte wirklich fühlen, wie sein Blick sich in ihren bohrte. „Niemals."

Der Schmerz schlug erbarmungslos zu und sie schrie laut auf, so laut, wie sie nur konnte.

Er hielt eine Hand über dem Bolzen in ihrem Handgelenk, sie biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe bis sie blutete um einen erneuten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Das Metall glitt langsam heraus. Sie schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, wie zum Teufel machte er das nur? Er hatte offenbar einen Weg gefunden, ihr Schmerzempfinden wieder an zu knipsen. Auch der andere Bolzen glitt heraus, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass es nicht nur der Schmerz war... sie heilte nicht. Blut floss in Strömen aus den tiefen Wunden ihrer Handgelenke, und sie heilten einfach nicht.

„Der Haitianer?", hauchte sie, nicht fähig lauter zu sprechen, als er sich den Bolzen in ihrem Bauch vornahm.

Sylar verharrte über ihre Beine gebeugt. „Cleveres Mädchen. Ich habe dich sowieso nie für die blonde Modetussi gehalten, für die dich alle anderen halten."

Claire konnte kaum seinen Worten folgen. Mit Entsetzen wurde ihr klar, was das bedeutete. Er hatte den Haitianer ...seine Fähigkeit... kombiniert mit ihrer eigenen und allen anderen... er war jetzt quasi unbesiegbar.

Ein Knochen in ihrem Bein knackte und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Die Schmerzen waren einfach zu heftig. Sie kam genau in dem Moment zu sich, als er das Metall aus ihrem Bauch zog und das gab ihr den Rest.

Claire nahm sich Zeit damit, die Augen zu öffnen. Wo auch immer sie war, es war warm und sie war weder in Ketten, noch voller Schmerz. Vielleicht konnte sie diesen Moment ein wenig länger fest halten.

Dann wurde sie von Armen umschlossen und ein warmer Körper presste sich gegen sie. Der Moment war vorüber.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und traf seinen nachtschwarzen Blick.

„Willkommen zurück", flüsterte er, sie wollte sich weg drehen, doch er hielt sie fest, ließ sie nicht einmal ihren Kopf von ihm weg drehen. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, Claire."

Er klang tatsächlich gekränkt.

Claire hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Freuen, worüber? Dass du wieder da bist, um mich weiter zu vergewaltigen?", schnappte sie. „Oder darüber, dass du mir so weh tun konntest, dass ich bewusstlos wurde?"

Sie hätte nie gedacht, Schmerzen zu fürchten, im Gegenteil, sie begrüßte ihn, denn Schmerzen zu haben war normal. Selbst das hatte er ihr ruiniert.

„Beides", antwortete er sanft. Er drückte sie an seine Brust, hielt sie fest und drehte sich mit ihr, so dass sie wieder einmal unter ihm und seiner perfekten Erektion gefangen war.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie nackt war, und sauber, und komplett verheilt. Sie versuchte, seine Anwesenheit auszublenden.

„Verstehst du nicht, Claire?", er strich sanft über ihre Wange, sie wandte sich ab, er ließ sie.

„Ich weiß, wie schlimm es für dich ist, keinen Schmerz mehr zu fühlen. Ich erfuhr es an dem Tag, an dem ich dich aus dem Schwarzen Loch gezogen habe. Wie allein du dich fühltest... nicht mehr menschlich."

Er küsste ihre Wange einen Moment zu lang um seine Absichten zu verbergen. „Ich kann dich fühlen lassen, Claire. Ich kann dich normal machen..." Er hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen, sie sah ihn einfach nur an. „Ist es nicht das, was du willst?"

Er strich mit beiden Daumen über ihre Wangen, sie konnte sein Verlangen, dass sie ihn akzeptierte förmlich spüren.

Eine Hand wanderte an ihrer Seite herunter zur Taille, sie zischte, als er sie mit Kälte durchflutete, bis hin zu ihrer Wirbelsäule.

Kälte... sie konnte sie wirklich spüren.

„So lange du bei mir bist, kann ich dich fühlen lassen, was du willst, wann immer du willst."

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihre Haut. Sie keuchte. Es fühlte sich so echt an. Das Gefühl seiner Zunge an ihrer Kehle... sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie viel ihrer Sensibilität sie schon eingebüßt hatte.

„Sag mir, dass es das ist, was du willst, Claire."

Seine Hände glitten über ihre plötzlich sensible Haut, sie konnte ein erschauern nicht verhindern.

„Nein", keuchte sie, ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als er ihren Nippel mit dem Mund umschloss. Feuchte Hitze durchströmte sie und sammelte sich in ihrem Unterleib. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper herunter, bis er schließlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln verharrte. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers war angespannt und als er mit einem langen Finger über ihre empfindsamste Stelle strich, konnte sie den Schauer der Lust, der sich in ihr ausbreitete kaum verbergen.

„Du bist feucht, Claire", raunte er, sie wand sich unter seiner Hand, wollte die Beine zusammen pressen und seine Finger von sich fern zu halten.

Sie spürte ihn noch härter werden, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dir geben kann, was du brauchst", fuhr er fort und ließ einen Finger in sie hinein gleiten. Sie bäumte sich auf, das fühlte sich ganz anders an, als zuvor. Ihn in sich zu spüren... Sie biss sich fest auf ihre Lippen.

Ihr Körper reagierte natürlich trotzdem. Überhaupt etwas zu fühlen war allein schon so phantastisch, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß.

Er nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu, sie wimmerte, seine Finger dehnten sie und ihr dünnes Häutchen.

Sie stöhnte auf, als er fort fuhr, vor und zurück zu gleiten, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte und er jeden Zentimeter ihres Innersten streicheln konnte.

„Das ist es, Claire... So fühlt es sich an. Genauso könnte es immer für dich sein. So... wunderschön", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, wiederholte immer und immer wieder ihren Namen, fast wie ein Gebet, während seine Finger ihr noch lustvollere Geräusche ab rangen.

Die Hitze staute sich in ihr, noch ein wenig mehr, und sie würde explodieren.

Er zog seine Finger zurück und sie hätte fast frustriert protestiert...Fast.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Claire", versprach er. Sie geriet in Panik, als er seine riesige Erektion zwischen ihre Beine drängte. Sie versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen.

„Nicht! Sylar, warte!" Warum sie so bettelte, konnte sie selbst nicht sagen, immerhin war das nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihre Unschuld mit brutaler Gewalt nahm und betteln hatte bisher noch nie was gebracht.

„Ich...hab Angst", gestand sie. Wieso das plötzlich einen Unterschied machte, war ihr schleierhaft, doch der Gedanke, dass sie ihn diesmal WIRKLICH spüren würde...dass er ihr weh tun würde... dass er sie zerreißen würde...

„Schhhhh Claire", er streichelte sanft über ihr Gesicht und drang langsam in sie ein.

Sie kniff die Augen zu, versuchte nicht aufgrund des dumpfen Schmerzes zu jammern, während er sie dehnte, viel stärker, als seine Finger.

„Sylar...bitte...es tut weh", keuchte sie, er schob sich weiter vorwärts. Er war so groß...und sie kam sich so zerbrechlich vor.

Richtige Schmerzen hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr gefühlt, auch vor der Nacht, in der er ihr Schmerzempfinden abgetötet hatte, spürte sie Schmerzen nur für sehr kurze Zeit, Dank ihrer Fähigkeit.

Als er die dünne Barriere traf, schrie sie auf. Es fühlte sich wie Feuer an, als würde sie auseinander gerissen.

„Es tut nur einen kurzen Moment weh, Claire", versprach er, zog sich vorsichtig ein Stückchen zurück. Sie verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich, dann versenkte er sich mit einem langen Stoß tief in ihrem Leib. Sie schrie ein wenig, schämte sich ihrer Tränen, die sie auf ihren Wangen spüren konnte und er hielt still.

Erinnerungen an die Nacht im Anwesen ihrer Großmutter stürzten auf sie ein. Die Nacht, in dem er sie zum ersten Mal entjungferte. Nicht auszudenken, wie schrecklich es gewesen wäre, wenn sie es damals hätte vollständig fühlen können.

Jetzt hingegen war er nicht grob, er hämmerte nicht in sie hinein, nahm sie nicht so lange, bis er sicher sein konnte, sie fertig gemacht zu haben.

Fast wünschte sie, er würde grob sein, vielleicht wäre es dann leichter, sich zu vergegenwärtigen, dass sie jetzt unter ihrem Vergewaltiger lag.

„Hör auf!", verlangte sie, gleichzeitig von Zorn und Terror durchflutet. „Bitte hör auf, vorsichtig zu sein! HÖR AUF!" Sie bettelte, schrie sich ihre Bestürzung heraus. „Es sollte sich nicht so anfühlen", schluchzte sie nun, krallte sich in seine Schultern, drückte ihn an der Brust weg von sich.

Erfolglos, er bewegte sich nicht, verharrte in ihr, seine harte Hitze in ihr verstärkte sich und sie wünsche, er würde sich bewegen.

Er küsste sie, sie war zu wütend zum protestieren, zu wütend, dass sie sich nicht gegen diesen Kuss währen wollte.

Diesmal ließ er ihr die Kontrolle über ihre Kiefermuskulatur und sie biss zu. In seine Lippen, in seine Zunge, schmeckte seltsam befriedigt seinen Kupfergeschmack, doch er küsste sie weiter, ihre Zunge duellierte sich mit seiner.

Sie richtete seinen Mund übel zu, wollte ihm Schmerzen bereiten, wollte, dass er wusste, wie sehr sie ihn dafür hasste, sie dazu zu bringen, sich nach seinen Berührungen zu sehnen.

Er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen, ohne sich von ihren Lippen zu lösen, nur eine Hand glitt unter sie und hob ihr Bein an, er stieß tiefer, was sie die Luft scharf einziehen ließ. Seine Bewegungen waren schmerzhaft, doch er bewegte sich langsam und seine andere Hand schob er zwischen sie, um sie sanft zu reiben.

Bald schon ebbte der Schmerz ab und wurde durch ein Kribbeln ersetzt, dass sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Sein Mund auf ihrem erstickte die laute, die sie machte, während sie zum Orgasmus kam, von ihm fest in den Armen gehalten, wenige Stöße später folgte er ihr.

Er zog sich langsam aus ihr heraus, nicht zögernd, wie sonst. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt den dumpf pochenden Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen, es fühlte sich geschwollen an, sie war erschöpft, ihre Augen wurden schwer, gleichzeitig fühlte sich merkwürdig zufrieden.

Komischerweise blieb die Scham aus, bestimmt weil sie zu müde war, sich zu schämen, oder die liebevolle Art, wie er sie in seinen Arm hielt, brachte sie dazu zu vergessen, dass es eigentlich gegen ihren Willen geschehen war.

„Ich liebe dich", raunte er, und bedeckte ihren Körper mit Küssen, immer weiter nach unten. „Es könnte immer so sein, Claire."

Er meinte ernst, was er sagte. Er meinte ernst, was er fühlte. Sie griff nach unten und hielt sein Gesicht in ihren Händen, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

„Lass mich frei."

Er verkrampfte sich, seine Augen blitzen auf, sie ließ ihn nicht los.

„Lass mich zurück zu meiner Familie gehen. Lass mich mein Leben genießen!"

Seine Mine verfinsterte sich, sie setzte alles auf eine Karte.

„Wir sind unsterblich."

Das wirkte.

„Du kannst bis in alle Ewigkeit auf mich warten, wenn du musst."

„Warum warten", hakte er nach. „Jetzt habe ich dich hier."

„Wenn du mich gehen lässt, mich leben lässt, nur bis meine Familie..." sie wagte kaum daran zu denken, „Ich werde zu dir zurück kommen. Du wirst sowieso als einziger übrig bleiben, der Einzige, der mich FÜHLEN lassen kann."

Sylar schien zu überlegen, er betrachtete sorgsam ihr Gesicht.

„Ich komme freiwillig", sagte sie eindringlich, zwar konnte sie sich eine so weit entfernte Zeit nicht vorstellen, aber wenn sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage wäre, zu ihm zu kommen, dann nur dann.

Ein normales Leben mit ihrer Familie war dieses abscheuliche Abkommen wert, vor allem, wenn es ihr das hier und jetzt ersparte.

„Ich halte es nicht so lange aus, ohne dich."

Er war nicht romantisch, nur ehrlich, sie zitterte leicht. Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen...

Er rutschte hoch und sie drehte ihren Kopf weg, ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Er wischte sie mit seinen Daumen fort und drehte ihr Gesicht zurück zu sich.

„Wenn ich dich denen zurück gebe..."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, er zog es dem Klang seiner Stimme nach ernsthaft in Erwägung.

„Zurück zu ihnen, bis Nathan, Bennet und Angela von uns gegangen sind... Peter... ich weiß nicht, wenn er es irgendwie schafft, seine Fähigkeit zurück zu bekommen... wer weiß, ob er jemals stirbt?"

„Du musst mir dein Wort geben, dass du sie in Ruhe lässt!" Womöglich über-strapazierte sie ihr Glück, aber es wäre typisch Sylar, wenn er sie ohne solch einen Deal direkt am nächsten Tag töten würde...

Er lächelte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

„Einverstanden."

Sein Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Unter einer Bedingung. Gleiches Recht für alle!"

Claire schwieg, es war, als verhandle man mit dem Teufel persönlich...

„Du wirst mir einmal pro Woche zur Verfügung stehen."

Claire schüttelte ihren Kopf, sein Griff wurde stärker.

„Einmal pro Jahr!"

„Das ist nicht verhandelbar, Claire."

„Einmal wöchentlich ist unmöglich. Sie würden misstrauisch werden. Das ist zu oft. Kein normales Leben!"

Panik ergriff sie, einmal pro Woche war natürlich besser als für immer hier zu bleiben, aber es wäre unmöglich, ein eigenes Leben zu führen.

„Einmal pro Monat", sie strich ihm durch die Haare, zog seinen Kopf dicht zu sich heran. „Bitte. Einmal pro Monat gehöre ich dir. Freiwillig. Wenn es Zeit wird, werde ich bei dir sein."

„Küss mich!"

Claire hielt seinem durchdringenden Blick stand, beugte sich vor, fand seinen Mund, ohne zu beißen, ohne zu protestieren. Sie küsste ihn, wenn sie das tun musste, um ihr Leben zurück zu bekommen, dann küsste sie ihn eben, egal, wie lange der Kuss dauern musste.

Er vertiefte den Kuss, umkreiste ihre Zunge. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, erkundete seinen Mund, entlockte ihm so ein genussvolles Stöhnen.

Er beendete den Kuss langsam, streichelte wieder über ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Lippen.

„Einmal pro Monat", stimmte er zu.

Der dumpfe Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen verschwand, sie spürte, wie das Gefühl seiner warmen Hand auf ihrem Körper schwächer wurde, sie konnte sie kaum noch spüren.

Tränen brannten erneut in ihren Augen. Erst ließ er sie zu viel fühlen, dann konnte sie es kaum ertragen, dass es aufhörte.

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie sich immer so fühlen wird, so dumpf, als wäre sie kaum da, quälte sie.

Sylar lächelte sie an. Er wusste es. Er wusste genau, wie sie sich fühlte, wie sehr sie das quälte.

Sie starrte ihn an, nickte. Er hatte ihr diese Falle gestellt, und sie war schnurstracks hinein getappt. Doch es war ihr egal. Dies war der einzige Weg, ihr Leben zurück zu bekommen, auch wenn es nur ein halbes war.

„Bring mich nach Hause."

Er grinste.

„Der nächste Monat kann gar nicht schnell genug kommen."

Er rollte sich vom Bett herunter, schlüpfte in seine Jeans, zog sich das Shirt an, sie hatte sich nicht einmal aufgedeckt.

Sie kleidete sich ebenfalls schnell an, sich seiner sie genau beobachtenden Augen nur allzu bewusst, als wolle er ihren Anblick in sein Gedächtnis brennen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung, nicht zurück zu weichen, doch sie schaffte es, ließ sich von ihm aus dem Haus heraus führen.

Sie konnte gut auf die langwierige Fahrt zurück nach New York verzichten...

Sylar trat hinter sie und hob sie hoch auf seine Arme.

„Ich habe eine schnellere Art zu reisen entdeckt", erklärte er ü Luft rauschte an ihnen vorbei und Claire stellte überrascht fest, dass er rannte. So unglaublich schnell, so etwas hatte sie bisher nur einmal gesehen... es war eine junge, blonde Frau mit kürzeren Haaren und schelmischem Gesicht...die jetzt irgendwo mit aufgeschlitztem Schädel lag...

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht tarnte sie, als er sie direkt auf den Stufen des Petrelli Anwesens absetzte.

Er küsste sie ausgiebig, hielt ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen, so eindringlich... machte ihr bewusst, dass sie es nur seiner Barmherzigkeit verdankte, dass sie frei war, dass sie ihm ein Versprechen gegeben hatte.

Sie nickte, blinzelte, ein starker Luftzug wehte ihr entgegen und er war verschwunden.

Sie musste sich erst eine Weile sammeln, bis sie in der Lage war, die Klingel zu drücken.

Es war Nathan, der ihr öffnete, ,Nathan, der sie in seine Arme riss, sich nicht darum kümmerte, ob sie es ertrug berührt zu werden, oder nicht.

In dem Moment, in dem er sie ins Haus brachte, war sie in Sicherheit. Fürs erste.

Das teuflische Abkommen war beschlossen. Immerhin hatte sie etwas davon, sie musste nicht dauernd über ihre Schulter blicken, nicht auf Sylars nächsten Angriff warten, sich keine Sorgen um ihre Familie mehr machen. Sie lächelte leise, vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und jemand schnappte ihn, bevor sie ihren Teil der Abmachung erfüllen musste.

Andererseits, dachte sie, als Angela sie fest umarmte, vielleicht, wenn die Zeit gekommen war, war sie sogar bereit dafür, endlich einmal wieder etwas zu fühlen.


	9. Epilog

**Epilog**

Er tauchte immer ohne Ankündigung in ihrem Zimmer auf, wo auch immer ihr Zimmer war, einmal pro Monat, komischerweise immer gerade dann, wenn es günstig war oder dann, wenn sie ihre fehlende Gefühle am meisten vermisste.

Es störte sie ungemein, dass er zwar nicht mehr hinter ihr her war, sie aber weiterhin ununterbrochen beobachtete.

Wobei sich gerade das auch als sehr nützlich erweisen konnte, wie vor einigen Monaten. Sie war nachts alleine unterwegs, nach einem Footballspiel, als sie mitten auf dem Campus hinterrücks angefallen wurde.

Ein betrunkener Zuschauer zerrte sie hinter einen dieser riesigen Müllcontainer und versuchte ihr die Hosen runter zu zerren. Der Besoffene nahm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch, sodass sie Sylar erst bemerkte, als er mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen und vor Wut nur so blitzenden Augen vor dem Typ stand.

Einen Wimpernschlag später brach das Genick des Besoffenen und Sylar beeilte sich, ihre Kleidung zu richten.

Als das erledigt war, beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange...und verschwand wieder, einen starken Windstoß verursachend.

Sie fragte sich, ob, wenn er geblieben wäre eine Belohnung gefordert hätte, immerhin hatte er sie gerettet. Aber er hatte seinen Pflichtbesuch bereits gehabt und er bat sie nicht nach einem zusätzlichen.

Er beschützte nur sein Eigentum.

*****

Ihre Familie wusste Bescheid, in dem Moment, in dem sie bei ihnen auf wundersame Weise auftauchte und ihnen erzählte, Sylar habe sie frei gelassen. Alle wussten, dass das so nicht ganz richtig war, aber niemand fragte nach.

Niemand bedrängte sie, war sie doch das arme kleine Geschöpf, das Sylar sich gründlich vorgenommen hatte, armes unschuldiges, entführtes Ding, dem unvorstellbare Sachen angetan worden waren.

Natürlich hatten sie Nachforschungen angestellt, allen voran ihr Vater Noah. Ab und an ließ sich Sylar sehen, um deutlich zu machen, dass er noch am Leben und unter ihnen war.

„Wie kann dir das nichts ausmachen?", fragte Nathan einmal entrüstet , als er seinen Bericht über Sylars Auftauchen beendet hatte.

Claire sah über den Rand ihrer Kaffetasse, alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, alle mit dem gleichen frustriert-besorgten Gesichtssausdruck.

„Es macht mir einfach nichts aus."

Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee, Nathan ignorierend, der in der Küche auf und ab lief.

„Er wird mich nie wieder angreifen, das musst du mir einfach glauben."

Das erregte die Aufmerksamkeit aller, Claire hatte noch nie über den `Vorfall´, wie sie alle es nannten gesprochen.

„Hast du etwa einen Deal mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Noah ungläubig und starrte sie wütend aus seiner Position an.

„Ja", antwortete Claire, warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Kaffee und der Zeitung.

Es herrschte Totenstille im Raum. „Was für eine Art Deal?", platze Angela heraus, niemand sonst schien sich zu trauen, dies zu fragen.

Claire sah hoch und begegnete dem Blick ihrer Großmutter, die Flut von Gefühlen, die sie darin erkennen konnte geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Die Art, die mich dort raus geholt und euch von einer Liste gestrichen hat."

„Sylar hat also mit sich handeln lassen, dann lässt er dich frei und hört einfach so auf uns umzubringen." Nathans Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott. Claire schaffte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was könnte Sylar dazu bringen, so einen Deal zu machen, Claire?"

Peter hatte geschwiegen bisher, das tat er immer, wenn das Thema Sylar angesprochen wurde. Er hatte ihre Entführung noch längst nicht überwunden, fühlte sich schuldig, weil er nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war, Sylar aufzuhalten.

„Etwas, das er noch viel mehr wollte", antwortete Claire schlussendlich, ihr Blick bewies eindeutig, dass diese Unterhaltung zu Ende war.

Ihr Vater wollte etwas dazu sagen, sie hob einen Finger und gebot ihm zu schweigen, was sogar funktionierte.

„Wie ihr wisst, will ich nicht darüber reden. Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, ich versuche das alles hinter mir zu lassen und mein Leben zu genießen. Er wird uns nichts tun. Keinem von uns. Akzeptiert das doch einfach."

„Nicht solange er noch atmet."

Noah Bennet war schon immer ein Respekt einflößender Mann, seine Statur verriet, dass er gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Doch heute zeigten seine Augen eindeutig, dass er zu den abscheulichsten Dingen fähig war. Claire musste ihren Blick abwenden.

„Wenn du ihn jagst und ihn zwingst, dich zu töten, platzt unser Deal", bekräftigte Claire mit kratziger Stimme, stand auf und baute sich vor ihrem Vater auf.

„Wenn du das tust, kommt er mich holen...und dann tut er mir weh...sehr weh. Ich werde dann kein Leben mehr haben, dass ich genießen könnte."

Noah sah aus, als hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, was angesichts ihres Größenunterschiedes schwierig gewesen wäre, doch es hatte den gleichen Effekt.

„Claire...", begann er verzweifelt. Er wirkte verloren ohne die Chance, sie jemals rächen zu dürfen.

„Hör auf ihn zu jagen, Dad. Wenn es der Zufall will und du musst ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, aus Notwehr...niemand wird um ihn weinen. Wer weiß, vielleicht muss ein anderer ihn erschießen, immerhin reden wir hier von Sylar, er verhält sich nicht gerade unauffällig. Bleib ihm einfach fern. Ich werde auf keinen Fall dorthin zurück kehren. Auch nicht für dich, oder sonst irgendjemand."

Er wich zurück, schockiert, wie giftig sie sein konnte, schockiert über den Horror in ihren Augen, der jedes Mal aufflackerte, wenn sie sich gerade daran zurück erinnerte.

Sie verließ den Raum ohne auf eine Reaktion der anderen zu warten. Sie hatten verstanden, als hätten sie eine andere Möglichkeit. Selbst der Hass und die Rachegelüste ihres Vaters wurden unbedeutend, wenn dieser daran dachte, dass genau das Claire Sylar in die Hände spielen könnte.

Sie seufzte und betrat ihr Zimmer...ihr neues Zimmer, sie hatte ihr altes Zimmer -DAS Zimmer- nie mehr betreten und Angela hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Sachen um geräumt worden waren.

Heute Nacht war IHRE Nacht, sie fragte sich, ob er überhaupt auftauchen würde, wenn alle da waren...vielleicht ließ er ja dieses eine Mal ausfallen.

Sie wagte nicht darauf zu hoffen, als sie ihr Zimmer wieder verließ. Es war schließlich Samstag und sie hatte nichts vor, und sie würde sich nicht ihren freien Tag verderben lassen, nur weil ihre Familie nicht vergessen konnte, was passiert war.

Sie ignorierte Peters Blick, als sie durch die Haustür trat. Sie ging immer Samstags aus. Shoppen beruhigte sie normalerweise, doch sie war nicht ganz bei der Sache und entschied sich in den Central Park zu gehen.

Das liebte sie am meisten an New York. Wonach auch immer dir der Sinn steht, du findest immer was zu tun in New York.

*****

Es beunruhigte sie, dass sie ihn nie kommen sah, doch wenn sich sein Arm um ihre Taille legte und er ihren Scheitel küsste, wie immer, erschrak sie wenigstens nicht mehr.

Einmal im Monat gehörte sie ihm, heute war SEIN Tag. Normalerweise holte er sie nachts zu sich, verlangte nur ihren Körper, nie ihre Gesellschaft. Nicht heute jedoch.

Sie hatte geahnt, dass es so kommen würde. Es musste nicht unbedingt nachts stattfinden, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er sie früher schon sehen wollte.

„Claire", er sog den Duft ihres Shampoos ein und sie unterdrückte ein Erschauern, als er seine Hand in ihrem Rücken legte.

Er zog sie in seine Arme und eroberte ihre Lippen...es war als schalte man das Licht an. Eben fühlte sie sich noch halbtot und im nächsten Moment war sie wie elektrisiert, jede Berührung, jeder Geruch unendlich verstärkt...fast schon unerträglich.

Seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren schickte kleine Stromstöße durch ihren Körper, seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken jagte ihr Gänsehaut über ihre Haut.

Es kotze sie an, dass sie sich nur in seinen Armen wirklich lebendig fühlte. Jedes Mal, wenn er zu ihr kam, jedes Mal, wen er seine geraubten Fähigkeiten auf sie wirken ließ, wurde alles leichter...es gab Momente, in denen sie sich danach sehnte... sie hasste sich dafür... und ihn.. aber sie war es Leid, sich andauernd selbst zu hassen.

Seine Hand umschloss ihre und er zog sanft. Es sollte sich seltsam anfühlen, Hand in Hand mit Sylar durch den Park zu spazieren, aber das tat es nicht.

Er lud sie zum Essen ein in ein Restaurant in Little Italy, drängte sie dazu, ihm vom College zu erzählen, und obwohl sie sich denken konnte, dass er jedes Detail aus ihrem Leben kannte, gehorchte sie.

Es war auf jeden Fall besser, als mit ihm über SEIN Leben zu reden, wen er gerade getötet hatte, was für eine Fähigkeit er geraubt hatte, wie viele Menschen, die sie kannte, er umbringen musste, um der Mensch zu werden, der jetzt bei ihr saß. Er fragte sie nach ihrer Familie, zog ihren Stuhl zu sich heran, so dass er sie in den Arm nehmen konnte und ihre Beine sich berührten.

Wie immer war er besessen davon, sie zu berühren. Sie wunderte sich, dass er sich zurück halten konnte, wenn er sie heimlich beobachtete.

Sie hatte keine Geheimnisse vor ihm, es tat sogar gut, sich alles von der Seele zu reden, er urteilte nicht über sie oder drängte sie zu mehr Details, er ließ sie einfach ihren Frust bei ihm abladen.

„Sag mir, wo du hin willst."

Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran, seine Finger glitten über ihren Nacken in kleinen Kreisen nach vorne zu ihrem bloßen Schlüsselbein, sie trug nur ein dünnes Top.

„Überallhin, Claire, such dir was aus."

Seine Augen hingen an ihrem Gesicht, betrachteten sie mit solcher Intensität, dass sie nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum rutschte, immerhin bekommt man solch eine Frage nicht jeden Tag gestellt.

„Gut, dann such ich uns ein nettes Plätzchen aus", sagte er leise, zog sie mit sich hoch und nahm sie auf seine Arme, als wöge sie nichts.

Wind rauschte an ihnen vorbei und sie schloss ihre Augen, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Reisekrankheit war ein echtes Problem, wenn er sie auf die Art transportierte.

Als er stehen blieb, fiel ihr zuerst die sengende Hitze auf, er ließ ihre Beine los und stellte sie auf die Füße. Der Boden gab nach und sie sank mit ihren nun recht unpraktischen High Heels tief im Sand ein.

Sie roch den Ozean schon bevor sie das kristallklare, blaue Wasser bemerkte.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie.

„Im Nirgendwo.", antwortete er und genoss die Aussicht.

Claire drehte sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen, sie waren auf einer Insel, die nur aus Strand zu bestehen schien, in der Mitte ein paar Palmen, ein Sandfleck mitten im Ozean.

Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, sie legte ihre kleinere Hand in seine und ließ sie von ihm in den Schatten ziehen.

Strahlender Sonnenschein brannte auf ihrer Haut, tanzte auf der Wasseroberfläche, Sylar neben ihr, sein Shirt lag zwischen ihr und dem schneeweißen Sand... es war nicht richtig, es Missbrauch zu nennen, zum ersten Mal hatte sie die Initiative ergriffen und seinen Penis zu ihrem Eingang geführt.

Normalerweise reagierte sie nur auf ihn, denn das war der Deal. Wenn er sie küsste, ließ sie ihn, öffnete ihren Mund für ihn, neckte seine Zunge mit ihrer, sie wand sich nie aus seinem Griff, schrie nicht, wenn er in sie eindrang, reckte ihm ihre Hüften entgegen, weil sie es so versprochen hatte...freiwillig.

Nichts desto trotz war es Missbrauch, wie auch immer der körperliche Teil aussah.

Heute war es anders, er drehte sich mit ihr, bis sie auf ihm saß, sie Sonne wärmte ihren Rücken, während sie ihn in sich aufnahm, geführt von seinen Händen und seinen Hüften.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er sanft, er atmete stoßweise, als sie anfing sich zu bewegen, er umschloss eine ihrer Brüste mit der Hand.

„Ich weiß." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er reizte ihre Brustwarze, schickte Stromstöße direkt in ihren Unterleib.

Sie kamen gemeinsam, seine zitternden Hände hielten ihr Gesicht fest, er zog sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie zärtlich.

Seine Arme umschlangen sie und sie war einfach glücklich, zu _fühlen_.

*****

Es war natürlich nicht immer so, wie an dem Tag am Strand, das war einer ihrer glorreicheren Momente. Meistens war ein Monat ohne sie zu lange für ihn, er hämmerte in sie hinein, ohne jede Vorbereitung, voller Sehnsucht nach ihr, manchmal vergaß er die Fähigkeit des Haitianers abzustellen und sie schrie vor Schmerzen.

Manchmal war ein ganzer Monat zu lange für _sie_, zu lange, ohne das geringste zu spüren, dann wollte sie, dass er sie verletzte, wollte, dass er sie dazu brachte, ALLES zu spüren.

Was auch immer passierte, er versicherte ihr immer, dass er sie liebe, und sie sagte immer, dass sie es wisse. Es widerte sie an, das zu tun, einmal wurde ihr sogar übel, er meinte es so ernst, da war sie sich absolut sicher.

Er hatte sie frei gelassen, auch wenn es ihn Überwindung gekostet hatte, und nun musste sie ihren Teil erfüllen.

Sylar lebte zurückgezogen, er kümmerte sich um nichts und niemanden, außer um sie.

Sie würde lernen, damit leben zu können.

*****

Claire betrachtete die Ansammlung von Menschen aus ausreichender Distanz. Alle trugen schwarz. Sie sollte auch dort stehen, sollte sich auch verabschieden, aber sie musste warten.

Ihr Gesicht hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, sie war um keinen Tag gealtert, die ganzen 52 Jahre nicht, sie durfte nicht riskieren, dass jemand sie erkannte.

Sie Menge zerstreute sich auf dem Friedhof, Beerdigungen waren nichts neues für sie, sie war auf dutzenden gewesen, aber diese war etwas besonderes.

Sie kniete nieder vor dem Grabstein und betrachtete den schwarzen Sarg, der geduldig darauf wartete, eingelassen zu werden.

Sie strich mit den Fingern über die glatten Buchstaben auf dem Stein, schluchzte auf, als sie über seinen Namen fuhr...

Peter.

Er hatte ein schönes Leben gehabt, ein langes Leben, hatte geheiratet, hatte Kinder, Enkelkinder, doch selbst als es zu Ende ging, spürte sie immer noch seinen misstrauischen Blick.

Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er der einzige war, der wusste, was für eine Art Deal sie mit Sylar gemacht hatte...zumindest hatte er es geahnt.

Der Krebs wollte ihn bei lebendigem Leib auffressen, trotzdem hatte er bis zum Schluss gekämpft.

Selbst in den schlimmsten Momenten, als sein faltiges Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen war, sein Händedruck, wenn er nach ihrer Hand griff immer schwächer wurde, weigerte er sich, sie zu verlassen. Er blieb bei ihr, kämpfte acht lange Jahre, er schenkte ihr acht gemeinsame, friedliche Jahre. Dafür und für alles andere, was er für sie getan hatte, liebte sie ihn aufrichtig. Er war ihr wahrer Held gewesen.

*****

Er war der letzte. Sie alle waren nun von ihr gegangen. Ihr Vater, ihre Mutter, Nathan, Angela war schon lange tot, selbst Lyle verlor gegen die Zeit, eine allzu menschliche Schwäche.

Es war schmerzhaft gewesen, zu sehen, wie sich ihre Gesichter veränderten, im Gegensatz zu ihrem. Sie lebten ihr Leben...sie konnte nicht wirklich... vom Alter unberührt, blieb sie die selbe.

Einzig Peter hegte auch ein wenig Groll gegen sie, weil sie sich ihm nie anvertraut hatte- sofern sie ihn richtig deutete. Nun wurde er begraben.

Ihr Herz schmerzte, als sie die Rose, die sie extra für ihn gekauft hatte auf seinen Sarg warf. Sie küsste den Grabstein. Sie hatte sich lange auf diesen Moment vorbereitet.

*****

Claire wickelte den schwarzen Mantel fest um ihren Körper um der eisigen Morgenluft entgegen zu wirken. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Finger. Blut quoll aus der kleinen Wunde, die ein Dorn hinterlassen hatte und die Wunde heilte nicht.

Wortlos streckte sie die Hand hinter sich aus, lange, kalte Finger umschlossen sie und drückten sie leicht.

„Danke", hauchte sie und drückte seine Hand ebenfalls. Sie musste sich ihm nicht erklären. Sie hatte es nie gemusst und würde es niemals erklären müssen.

Es war nicht nötig, ihm zu sagen, dass sie dankbar war, für die Zeit, die er ihr gelassen hatte, das Leben, dass er ihr gelassen hatte, die Familie, die er am Leben gelassen hatte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und er lehnte seufzend seinen Kopf gegen ihren.

„Ich liebe dich, Claire."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie, wie immer. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages etwas anderes sagen. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages etwas anderes fühlen.

Mann musste es auch mal so sehen:

Ein Mann, der dich nach 52 Jahren immer noch liebt, der, wenn er dich berührt jeden Nerven in deinem Körper vibrieren lässt und dir überall Gänsehaut verursacht.... konnte doch so schlecht nicht sein.

-----fin-----

* * *

_Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe... von Tippfehlern mal abgesehen ganz gelungen, oder?-chr-istina. Und besucht bei Gelegenheit Sas! Sie schreibt unglaublich!_


End file.
